


Hold Onto the Hope

by Raptyde



Series: Against All Odds [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassian and Jyn meet the Original Trio, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptyde/pseuds/Raptyde
Summary: Their adventure was not finished yet. After they made sure they sent the plan and hoped that the Alliance Fleet were listening, Cassian and Jyn had to go through obstacles to survive and back to Yavin IV. (Post Rogue One until A New Hope)





	1. All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work. It's the summary of my roleplay plot with @marvel_maximoff on Twitter. Apologize in advance if there's misspelling or grammatical error since English isn't my first language. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Chapter One: All The Way**

 

Jyn froze in her spot, her mind tried to shake off the thoughts of despair, so instead she tried to divert the thought to find a way to take down the man in white. Her emerald green eyes filled with anger and hatred toward the man in front of her, for what he had done to her life and her family.

 

She had been waiting for the moment to meet the Director and kill him with her own hands, if only she was in a better position. Right now, her life was on the edge, she had no weapon in her possession. But she wasn’t afraid, not anymore. She kept her chin up and introduced herself who she was and her purpose in this damned place. That was it, and she was ready to die even though she wished it shouldn’t have ended this way.

 

There was the sound of blaster. Jyn's eyelids closed in a second, thinking she was about to meet her death, with having her only regret which was failing this mission. Her friends' sacrifice to get her to this point, was in vain.

 

Thud.

 

The man with cape fell onto the steel flooring.

 

 _It was Cassian_.

 

A wave of relief washed over her when the Captain had just returned to aid her. She had lost the counts how many times Cassian had managed to come back for her in the last few days. For a moment earlier, she thought she had lost him, she thought his luck had ran out. In no way Cassian could survive after falling a couple stories. But he could, and against all the odds, he somehow climbed up to the top of Citadel tower and arrived just in time before things got worse.

 

Jyn couldn't suppress the small content smile her lips were forming. She had never been so glad to see someone. It was honestly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.  
Cassian’s determination brought him back in action even though his body was not capable to walk properly. The pain was excruciating, one leg injured, ribs broken, a blaster wound on his stomach. Most people would have stayed down and give up. But not him. It took a long struggle to get to the top of the tower. Every movement he made was a torture to his own body. But giving up never was in his dictionary. He was aware Jyn’s life was in danger. Krennic was after her, so he had to make sure Jyn succeeded before Krennic could stop her. Because million lives in the galaxy depended on them, the success of their mission.

 

He was leaning his body against the steel wall for support, blaster still pointed toward the unconscious Director. And now Jyn could finish their mission. The battered Captain Andor watched as Jyn transmitted the Death Star to the fleet out there. A hand was pressing his side stomach to try to stop the bleed. His breathing was ragged.

 

The Death Star plan has been transmitted, Jyn couldn't help to cast another relieved smile toward him. They did it. However, the moment quickly passed when she noticed how bad Cassian's situation now, her smile faded. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now, and how he still could manage to endure the pain and go all the way to save her. She wanted to know, but she couldn’t ask, at least not now. Besides, she knew Cassian wouldn't be honest to answer her concern.

 

Quick on her feet, the woman trekked her way towards him through the broken platform, yet her sight betrayed her. She caught the sight of Krennic’s body stir slightly, indicating that damn Director was still alive. It made her blood boil. She was enraged, she moved to do the honor to finish him off. In her head, she got a couple ideas at once about the brutal ways to kill the man who ruined her family, her childhood, her life.  
Until an arm stopped her. Cassian.

 

“Leave it.” Cassian spoke softly to her ear, his grip was tight on her to keep her in the spot. It was no use to lay their attention on the Director. There was no enough time, if they wanted to get out of this place alive, they had to find a shuttle. They realized they were the only Rogue One members remained since the comm from Bodhi went static.

 

Jyn eventually listened and understood the situation they were in. Her vision switched from the Director to the blue sky, which now there was a big circular object hovering. They knew what it was. It wasn’t a random object, it was the Death Star itself. The Empire were going to wipe their own territory like they did to Jedha. It was clear the Empire haven’t got the time to evacuate their men. And they decided to sacrifice their loyalist’s lives? Jyn felt more sick at this.

 

“Come on.” Her arm was wrapped around Cassian’s body, while setting his arm around her shoulders. Together they made it to the turbolift.

 

As the door closed and the lift descended to the ground, they had shifted to face each other, so close that there was no personal space between them anymore. Their eyes locked, faces merely inches apart. Neither guarded their faces with the usual mask they often put on default. This time it was full of emotions.

 

They knew that they didn’t have much time left. The last few days had become something memorable in his life. The presence of Jyn Erso turned his life upside down. Even they haven’t known each other long, she had made a significant change to his life. She brought hope, she taught him things he never considered necessary before. There was connection between them, that makes him wonder if they would be something more if they get the chance to know each other better. Cassian never prayed, he wasn’t the religious type, but now for the first time, that he made himself wish that they could have more time.

 

When they got out of the lift, they could notice that the war in the ground had calmed down. The place was a little quieter than an hour ago. The remaining troops from both Empire and Rebels had left and evacuated. Because they knew this planet would be destroyed in a few minutes.

 

“I'm slowing you down here, Jyn” Cassian said between heavy breathes. His body almost reached his limit, the pain and fatigue would soon take his consciousness.

 

“No you aren’t.” Jyn replied, her green eyes observed the surroundings to find if there was a shuttle they could use to escape. No she didn't want to give up yet. There must be a shuttle out there.

 

"There's a chance for you to get out this damned planet."

 

"For _us_."

 

“Jyn.”

 

“Cassian. Don’t.” She warned him, knowing what his intention was. “Listen. I am _not_ leaving you. We survive together, or we die together.” This time her eyes gazing intently at him, making his brown eyes catch her green ones.

 

His lips parted again as if to say something, but decided against it. He knew how stubborn Jyn was, she could be immovable when she had insisted something. There was no use for him to convince her to leave him here to die. He didn't have enough energy for argument either. He closed his mouth, and nodded weakly. Jyn had made it clear that she wouldn't go if he wouldn't. No, he didn't want to ask her to die here, she should live, she could survive.

 

“So, are you with me?” Jyn pressed. Since she didn't hear any response from him.

 

“All the way.” This time there was no sign of desperation in his voice. This time, his voice was filled with determination.


	2. The Ship Will Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn found a shuttle. Now they were in a race against time to escape Scarif.

**Chapter Two: The Ship Will Do**

 

She couldn’t tear her gaze away from his brown orbs throughout the journey inside the turbolift. It felt like the world went silent for a moment. All she could hear was their own labored breath and the lift itself. Their proximity felt intimate, something she had never felt before. In this short moment they had, Jyn Erso felt safe. She was within the presence of the man that she couldn’t define what he exactly was to her. A comrade? A friend? Or could he be something more that she refused to name? She wasn’t sure. She couldn’t decide, so it was fine to just say that he was someone she finally trusted. They ran out time, knowing that in any second, they would join the rest of the fallen rebels. She was satisfied that in what could be her 'last moments' alive, Jyn wasn't alone.

 

Their time in the elevator was cut when the doors opened, revealing a serene scenery. It wouldn’t take so long until the Death Star unleash its wrath on this planet. There was still a chance to escape, she mentally repeated the hope. She also wished for their friends, Rogue One, to make it out safely. She refused to let the thought of how many good men died in this place. It wasn’t the time to linger on that.  The woman needed to focus on now. She held Cassian by her side, at the same time looking around for any survivors or ships that may be used in their path. If they were lucky enough.

 

And then Cassian wanted to be selfless, asking her to leave him here. That’s rubbish. After what he had done to her; always coming back to her when no one ever was, going rogue to stick with her because he believed her, and not forgetting he had welcomed her home. Like hell, Jyn would abandon him here. They would stick together, period.

 

He tried to insist, she sternly refused. Stubbornness. That's what connected them in the first place. She took a mental note that if he kept being stubborn, she would fight him with her own stubbornness even more.

 

In the end he gave up and complied. Maybe his current condition prevented him to put more fight, which in this point was an advantage for her. _‘Have you ever thought about your own well being, Cassian?’_ She wondered.

 

They kept walking, keeping away from the beach. Every now and then she made sure to check if Cassian was still conscious. He has to stay awake, she should keep him like that. She noticed his body was getting weaker as they moved. She was impressed at his endurance and his pain tolerance. Maybe he wasn’t as pessimistic like what she assumed.

 

 _‘Trust the Force.’_ She remembered what her mama told her.

 

 _‘Hope. The Rebellions are built on hope.’_ She also picked on was what Cassian had told her.

 

Maybe a week ago, if anyone told her that she should have a hope, Jyn would laugh at them. But not now. After years she lived without something to believe in, now she could proudly admit she wasn’t afraid to have hope.

 

"We'll find something." She muttered, earned a slow nod from the man beside her.

 

...

 

“Eleven o’clock.” It was him to break the silence after they continued to move.

 

Jyn’s head turned to the said direction and spotted a shuttle. It was the famous Imperial T-4 shuttle. From what it seemed, that ship was still in perfect shape, no sign of damage or anything bad. That ship was possibly their only ticket to escape from this planet. “The ship will do. Come on.” She agreed, lips turned to form a faint smile.

 

Cassian just grunted, letting her taking him toward the shuttle. Maybe she was right. Maybe the Force was still on their favor after all.

 

Step by step, sand sticking on their boots, The rebels reached their destination. A wide grin was present on Jyn's lips, knowing that she can bring them out to safety. The change of her mood was somewhat contagious that he couldn’t help to return it with his tired smile from his chapped lips.

 

As if the fate didn’t want them to catch their breath. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard a hundred, or thousand, kilometers away from where they stood. The Empire changed the course of their fate, again. They watched as the bright blinding light started to grow bigger and bigger in the horizon. The ground was starting to shake. It was happening, again. The Death Star has just started another doomsday.

 

Not skipping a second, Jyn hurriedly helped Cassian in boarding the ship, but still careful for his injuries. “Hurry!” She said, settling him on the co-pilot seat, before she claimed the pilot seat. She punched the button to close the ramp and then prepared the engine.

 

Cassian leaned back against the seat, his hands fumbling to buckle the seat belt. “C-Can you fly this thing?” He questioned, the words came out with stutter. His vision was a little blurry, he knew he wouldn’t be much a help right now. If only he was in a better shape, he would get them out in instant. Because he knew very well how to fly this shuttle. What could he do now? He was half dead at the moment.

 

“Maybe.” She said, which was the last answer Cassian wanted to hear from her. _He got a bad feeling about this._

Jyn focused on the panel, ignoring the pressure she had on her. Ignoring that her and Cassian’s lives now depended on her action. No, thinking that would make her nervous. She could do this. She had done this before. Yes, twice, when she stole this kind of shuttle and sold it to black market when she used to be a thief and a criminal.

 

 _‘If we could manage to survive situation like this in Jedha, then why not now?’_   She thought. She took a glance at the windshield, looking beyond. The blast was nearing them.

 

“Jyn!” Cassian shouted to hurry her. Apparently he noticed _that_   too.

 

“I can do this!” Surprisingly she maintained her composure as she focused on piloting the ship. “Hold on.” She stated, as their ride went up in the air.

 

"Take us out!" He ordered.  Even still having doubts about her capability to pilot this shuttle, Cassian had no choice but believe in her. The least he could do was probably giving her some assistance, such-

 

Soil, rocks, metal. They all flung themselves due to the impact of the blast.

 

“Where should we go? Give me the coordinates!” She said as she brought the ship up to the sky, dodging the falling debris that got in their way.

 

 _She wasn’t that bad_. Now he could make himself relax. Only a little.

 

It was like, they were back in Jedha, except it was only the two of them now as the rest were mostlikely gone. Her eyes saw the aftermath of the war. The patches in the soil, caused by the Empire's bombs, or Torpedoes, were evident, as well. She couldn’t spot the stolen ship that they used was there, nor the sign of where their friends were. She still wished they could make it out alive. There were dead bodies down there, but in this height, it was hard to identify them.

 

“We can’t go to Yavin. It’s too risky.” He said, trying to think about the alternative and safer destination, but honestly he couldn’t think properly right now. His eyelids felt heavier, he was losing his sense. And before he could utter another word, he passed out. He was still alive but really exhausted as he had pushed himself beyond his limit, not forgetting to mention that he had lost amount of blood.

 

Hearing none from the man, Erso turned her head to face the Captain. She was about to repeat her question, but then finding him unconscious. She was starting to frantic. First she didn’t know where to go. I mean, she could if she wanted, however, what she wasn’t sure was if it would be a good idea without risking their safety and the Alliance. Because, she was already too much involved in this Galactic Civil War. She was a Rebel now. Second, her knowledge about medication wasn't as good as the ones that were really onto that field. She could manage to handle minor wounds, but from what she assessed about Cassian’s injury. He was in need to be put in Bacta tank. Immediately.

 

"I'll get us out of here." A promise.

 

Maneuvering the ship was a bit tricky, but she found a chance for them to jump to hyperspace. The brunette had set the coordinates of the planet that she decided to be their destination. It was the best option she had in her mind. First, the planet wasn’t under Imperial’s control. Only ruled by pirates. It was still dangerous, and they should keep their eyes and ears sharp. There could be spies, bounty hunters that would not hesitate to turn them in to the Empire for pretty reward. However there was a friend there, someone Jyn trusted. She believed her friend would help them.

 

"We're off to Takodana." She stated to Cassian's unconscious form, even though she was aware he couldn’t able to hear her.

 

The ship was on autopilot. She turned in her seat and laid her eyes on him. Subconsciously, Jyn moved her hand to grasp his wrist, only intending to find his pulse and to feel the warmth in his skin, to convince her that he was still alive. She ended up staring at him longer than she intended to. Various kind of words were racing in her mind. "Thank you." She muttered. It might sound simple, but from the depth of her voice, it reflected a lot of meaning.  _For believing me, for coming back for me._ And she allowed herself to smile, a genuine one, before she got up and went to find if there was a medkit somewhere.

They made it. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based from my own plot in roleplay in Twitter. So basically I just put it together and added some more
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	3. Have You Been There Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian finally regained his consciousness, to find Jyn had tended his wounds. They were on the way to Takodana to stay there until their wounds were healed. Apparently Jyn knew someone she trusted, who could help them.

**Chapter Three: Have You Been There Before?**

 

Cassian woke up to the sound of someone cursing. Eyelids slowly fluttered open. He was welcomed by the familiar sight of blue tunnel of the hyperspace, not the sky of Scarif, nor the the dark space. He blinked a few times as his mind was trying to recall what had happened. He remembered he was shot and fell. He remembered he got back up and made sure Jyn delivered the plan to Alliance Fleet. He remembered it was only the two of them testing their luck if they could survive as Scarif collapsed. And now he was here, inside the shuttle, not in some kind of afterlife.

 

He was more than ready to die on the beach of Scarif. But the Force seemed to have another plan for him. Today wasn’t his death, nor was Jyn’s.

_'So we did_.' He concluded in his head. They had done their part. It was now up to the Alliance. There was still a lot of work to do. What Rogue One had done was just the beginning.

 

The pain was still there, just not as excruciating as earlier. His head felt dizzy, abdomen a little numb, and there were aches in various part of his limbs. He also realized something was attached to his skin. Reflexively and weakly, his hand reached underneath the shirt, finding bacta patch covering his rib and the spot where he got shot by Krennic. It didn’t take him so long to figure out that when he was out, Jyn took care of his wounds. He might not express it, but deep down he was somewhat appreciative to what she did, rather than thinking his pride wounded or his privacy was violated.

 

…

 

Jyn had been focusing on fixing her own ankle. Surely she didn’t need anyone for this, it was easier by herself. She had done this a few times in the past, even though the process was always painful. She couldn’t able to hold back to curse when she adjusted her ankle to the right position. Once she was sure it was fixed, she covered it with bacta patch before she put on the boot.

 

In her peripheral vision, Jyn could see him moving. She must have woken him up, well, _accidentally_. And she felt both relieved and bad for this. “I fixed you up a bit while you're out. Can't decipher whether you have a broken or a bruised rib. I also injected a dose of painkiller that might help.” There was a hint of concern in her tone that Cassian could catch. Her eyes went soft when they studied him. This kind of attention, was bringing a new feeling that was both uncomfortable and flattering. Not to mention it also caused his heart rates turned silly. “Try not to move a lot.” She added.

 

Despite the effect she had inflicted on him, he still maintained his usual calm and collected posture. Head turned to stare at her, expression was thoughtful before he eventually nodded as a thanks in response. “How about you?” He said, voice a little hoarse. “It seems your ankle giving you trouble.”

 

 _'Kriff, he noticed.'_ Jyn thought. Even in this situation, he was still observant. “I’m fine. I fixed it already.” She assured, hand waving a bit to prove her point that it wasn’t a big deal, comparing to the injury Cassian suffered at the moment. It was true though.

 

He raised an eyebrow. And Jyn knew well that means he wasn’t convinced. Far from being convinced. This was one of a few things of Cassian that would frustrate her. Damn him and his spying skill, that could make him read people like an open book, while himself was unreadable, deadpan. It wasn’t fair, _really_.

 

“Here, drink up.” She handed him a canteen she found in the back of shuttle earlier. She was obviously wanting to change the subject. And she was glad that he didn’t press further, instead he just silently accepted the canteen and took a gulp.

 

“So, where are we going?” He questioned after he put the canteen aside.

 

“Takodana. I couldn’t find a better option. You were out before you could tell me where we should go.”

 

He nodded silently, there was a frown forming in his face. Something Jyn has learned that he usually made that face when he thought deeply, most likely calculating. But he didn’t seem to dislike the idea of their destination. He was aware that Takodana was not a friendly planet. But at least it wasn’t under Imperial. They didn’t really have much choice, but choosing Takodana was the best option they had indeed.

 

“Have you been there before?” Jyn asked, breaking their silence once again.

 

“Not yet. But I do know about the planet. We had informant, stationed there in the past.”

 

“Had?”

 

“He liked to gamble, and he lost too much. He had trouble to pay the debt to Hutt, so he was murdered by them. Later, Draven decided it was pointless to deploy another agent there, because Takodana didn’t offer much useful intel.”

 

“I thought Rebel spies are clever enough not to fool around like gambling, or worse dealing with Hutt.” She commented.

 

“Did you just stereotype all Rebel Spies? That makes me feel offended.” He retorted with a neutral voice, hiding his amusement by trying to keep his expression serious.

 

“Excluding you of course.” She tried to correct.

 

His lips betrayed his expression as a smirk formed. “There are plenty other capable Rebel spies other than me. Not just one.”

 

Now realizing that he wasn’t offended, she decided to go along with their conversation. “But I’m pretty sure you must be one of the best Spy the Alliance got.”

 

“No wonder Draven always picked me.” The second after he said that, he remembered about how Draven ordered him to kill Jyn’s father. He mentally cursed for mentioning Draven. No, he shouldn’t have mentioned it. The thing on Eadu was still a sensitive subject between them, and he didn’t wish to ruin the growing friendship with Jyn after what they had been through.

 

There was a momentary silence. Jyn apparently noticed it too. The air felt a little bit colder. She also caught the guilty expression that was painted in his face. He just didn’t know that, to her, It was already in the past. Yes it still hurt and she didn’t like to talk about it. But she has forgiven him. She didn’t put the blame on him, especially since he was brave enough to disobey the orders even though in the end her father died anyways.

 

To lighten the mood, Jyn changed the subject. "I've been in Takodana for a couple of times.” And this earned Cassian’s full attention again. His previous expression softened up. His brown eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked at her. She could sense it. It wasn't a surprise for her, knowing that he still has a lot to know  about her. “Being one of Saw's Insurgents, it's a must that you find  others like us. And, I found a lot in here." She continued. It was mostly true, but there was also another reason for  her to stop by on the planet every now and then when she was on her own.

 

He was grateful that she decided to divert the subject. Jyn must have noticed it well, and felt the same. She instead began to tell him about her past experience. It worked to distract them from the previous sensitive subject they accidentally brought up.

 

There were a lot of things he had yet to know about her. Cassian was genuinely interested, he wanted to know more about her, like her life and survival before the Rebellion took her from Wobani, her relation with Saw, or even her childhood that if she really allowed him to know. Because the information he had read about her was far to define her. He would love to learn Jyn Erso, not what they called her as criminal or the daughter of famous Imperial Scientist. To know each other, required trust. And he appreciated that she was starting to open up. With a nod, he then asked. “Got a contact we can trust?”

 

"I just know someone who can help us.” She answered. “Ever heard of the name Maz Kanata?" Other than Saw Gerrera, Maz had helped her to get back on her feet when she was left behind in the age of sixteen.

 

"Maz Kanata? I think I have heard about her, somewhere." He commented.

 

They came out from the hyperspace, entering the atmosphere of Takodana. While Jyn was focusing on navigating the shuttle, Cassian was busy on the radar and the communication. He had to make sure there weren’t any ship from the Empire to follow their route, also he tried to reach the Alliance to report their position.

 

Adrenaline coursed through Jyn's whole body. It was her only silent battle mechanism as she brought the ship lower, hoping their arrival would go smooth, without anyone trying to blow them up in the air. They were almost near the surface of Takodana. She was looking for a spot to land. Somewhere so their shuttle couldn’t be seen by the planet’s inhabitants. Because if they saw them, they would undoubtedly shoot them down in a second, since they thought the Empire was coming.

 

Once he was sure that they were not being followed, and safe,  his attention diverted to the surface of this land. Hoping to see no threats, cause who knows, someone might be lurking on them, especially since they were using Empire's shuttle.

 

They landed safely a moment later. Jyn found enough spot to conceal their shuttle in the middle of forest. They were still lucky. So far they didn’t see anything suspicious down there. “We’re here. Have you managed to contact the Alliance?”

 

“I haven’t. Can’t reach them, the line went static.” He replied, putting the headphone aside.

 

Jyn frowned, looking down at her lap as she thought for a moment before glancing at him. “Do you think they are alright?”

 

“Hopefully.”


	4. Let Me Do The Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from Jyn's friend, they could take their time to heal.

**Chapter Four – Let Me Do The Talking**

 

"Hey. I got you."

 

Jyn immediately went on Cassian’s side, taking one of his arms to drape it around her shoulders as she supported his weight just like on Scarif.  They stood on the ramp of the shuttle, disembarking to get to Maz Kanata’s palace.

 

Cassian had insisted earlier that he was feeling much better and he could walk by himself. However just when they were walking on the ramp, he almost tripped over. The effect of the painkiller was starting to fade, making him endure the pain of his injuries once again. It was reminding him how bad his condition was. He had no choice but to give up his stubborness and let Jyn help him again.

 

“We just need to go South. It doesn’t take long to reach the palace.” She assured as she led him out from their shuttle to the soil of Takodana. It was a familiar beautiful sight, just like she remembered. The scenery was something she would take her time to admire, she would now if the man that she was supporting was all patched up, and has eaten something.

 

The water reflected the sunset. In a few minutes, the sky would get dark. They needed to find Maz and ask for a shelter and medical treatment. Jyn knew she might ask too much, and she wished she didn’t have to do this. But Cassian had to recover, before his health got worse. Whatever Maz would ask in return, Jyn wouldn’t care as long as her friend’s life could be saved. Jyn had lost too much in her life until this point, and somehow the thought of losing one more, which was Cassian, sounded disturbing.

 

"I promise that you'll feel better once you get treated." Erso stated, seeing that he was wincing every step they made towards the 'Sanctuary' of the Pirate Queen.

 

There were pilots, smugglers, and pirates all around the place. Some didn’t even care upon the arrival of injured man and woman, the other group were only staring and whispering things before they decided to mind their own business. Cassian was fully alarmed, despite his vulnerable condition. He had suspicions that some of them were bounty hunters, whose action based on how much someone would offer offer them. They could change their side in a blink of an eye if the Empire could offer them a tempting reward. People like bounty hunters were something Cassian would never trust. He sank his hand underneath his jacket to hold his blaster. Just in case.

 

“Don’t.” Jyn warned with a whisper that only Cassian could hear. She noticed where his free hand was positioned, she knew he hid a blaster there. “There is a strict rules in this place. Maz allows anyone to stay, but forbids any violence in her territory. If anyone breaks the law, they will be punished by Maz.” She explained.

 

His posture relaxed a little, face was a little hesitant before he nodded anyways. But still, that didn’t mean he would put his guard down. He kept his senses sharp.

 

After a couple of minutes of walking and stopping to adjust Cassian's position, both of them reached the forecourt of Maz's palace. "Alright. Listen to me, Cassian. Let me do the talking." She said seriously.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her face for a moment, contemplating. Normally he would just scoff at her because of her words. He believed he was a better negotiator than her. Miles better, according to the time they spent together since Jedha. But for this case, he knew she was right. He could let her do the role, because she knew the contact and the place better than him indeed. “Understood.”

 

“Good. Let’s get inside.”

 

Entering Maz's palace, the main hall was a cantina where they could see a band playing a song, smugglers enjoying their time in their own tables. Some were playing Sabacc, some other were just drinking and talking. He observed every corner with his eyes, trying to detect threats. Later, someone caught his attention. There was a middle aged bartender looking at their way, longer than common strangers usually did.

 

“Kestrel? It’s you! Long time no see!” The bartender greeted. The name was caught by Cassian’s ears. He recalled about reading Jyn’s previous aliases, Kestrel Dawn was one of them. He concluded that name was the one she used here.

 

“Fonz.” Jyn replied nonchalantly, giving the older man a nod before her eyes continued to search for certain person in this crowded place.

 

The bartender eventually noticed the obvious state of the two. “What the hell happened to you and your. boyfriend?”

 

She rolled her eyes, ignoring how Fonz referred Cassian as her boyfriend. Maybe in another time, she would snarl at Fonz or just laugh it off. But now was different. There was no time for giving a shit. "I believe it’s none of your business.”

 

“Bitter as usual. Just like the Kestrel Dawn I know.”

 

“Cut the crap, Fonz. Could you?” She said, through her gritted teeth. She wasn’t in the mood for nonsense talks. And as always Fonz tended to get on her nerves. “We need Maz. It’s urgent.”

 

From the intense stare Jyn was giving, more than enough to show the bartender how serious she was, Fonz sighed in defeat and said. “Very well. Take a seat.”

 

...

 

Immediately, the bartender retreated to go inform the Pirate Queen of her visitor, while Jyn led Cassian to sit down on a vacant space as they wait for her. "Looking at your bruises, and probably your broken rib, I guess we'll have to stay here for at least three days." She stated, sitting down on the seat next to him.

 

There were words that he heard while passing by some tables. The people were discussing about the Rebels attack on Scarif. Apparently the incident has become the hottest subject most visitors in this place were discussing about. According to what people said, the Rebel group who had infiltrated Scarif were terminated, no one was kept alive, and the Empire didn’t lose anything. Oh how _obvious_ from where this news came from. Typical Empire’s propaganda to boast their military might as if they didn’t have any weakness. The good thing was, at least for now the Empire thought Cassian and Jyn were dead.

 

"I just hope that she'll let us stay." Jyn broke the silence between them, snapping him from his train of thoughts.

 

"Back at the ship, you sounded so sure that she would help us." He reminded her, his labored breathing didn’t go unnoticed by her. She sounded like her plan was gonna be well, but she had doubts.

 

"I did. But as now I think about it, with our involvement in this war, she might say no for her own safety. It's her right."

 

"Do you trust her?" He asked.

 

"I do."

 

And that was enough.

 

...

 

A few minutes later, a small orange humanoid being making its way towards the duo. "It's her.” She notified him.

 

His attention quickly diverted to the owner of this place, Maz Kanata. The creature was surprisingly small, looking somewhat eccentric, she had customized glasses attached to her head. From the wrinkles in her face, and from the way she moved, he assumed she must be really old.

 

Maz greeted Jyn and first she expressed her condolence about Saw. Yes they had heard about what happened in Jedha even though the Empire tried to cover the truth. Cassian shared a look with Jyn, silently asking _‘Does she know your real_ _identity?_ ’, which Jyn responded with a nod as a confirmation. Only Maz knew who Jyn really was, while the others merely knew her as Kestrel Dawn.

 

She could only nod at Maz when she mentioned Saw, since her voice might've betrayed her. Her spirit was still shattered from the losses she had in the last few days, like Saw, her father, even the rest of Rogue One members whose fate still unknown until this second. But, knowing how they would want them to move forward, Jyn promised to honor them as much as she can.

 

"So how can I help you, my dear?" Maz continued.

 

“You must have heard about what happened lately.” Jyn started, earning a nod from Maz, indicating she knew about Scarif and Jyn’s involvement.

 

“Apparently we are the last ones who made it out. I really hate to ask you for help, especially since our presence here might endanger you and your home. But with our injuries, we need somewhere to stay and recover, Maz." She started, as her vision went from the humanoid female to her companion. "Just give us three days, then we’ll leave.”

 

The older female was silent, her face was unreadable, even for Cassian who was skilled to read people. From what it seems, Maz was considering the consequences. Yes she hated the Empire, but she didn’t want to choose side with Rebels either. Even though personally, she was supporting what the Rebels were fighting for.

 

Maz’s eyes then turned to Cassian, examining the badly injured man. “This young man’s pretty beaten up.” She muttered, taking a few small steps closer toward him to get a closer look which made Cassian tense a little. “Impressive.” She muttered. “To survive high fall like that.”

 

“What?” Both Cassian and Jyn said the same time. It confused them how Maz _knew_ about it. They didn’t even mention about the fall!

 

“The Force is with him, I can sense it.” She closed her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. “And it always brought him to you.” She continued, turning her gaze to the brunette woman.

 

With her eyes locked with Maz’s knowing ones, Jyn had to bite her lower lip to suppress the urge to smile. What Maz said might sound vague, however as Jyn thought about it, she remembered how many times Cassian came back to her. The thought of this was somehow appeasing. Little did she know that Cassian had looked away uncomfortably.

 

...

 

Later that night, Jyn was sitting on the her bed while her eyes watching Cassian’s sleeping form on the other bed in their shared quarters. Maz had agreed to keep them here for three days. She provided quarters and medical treatment they needed. It wasn’t the newest technology of medical equipment, like what they could find at Yavin IV, but it was still working in function. Cassian was put in Maz’s Bacta Tank a few hours ago, and it helped to heal half of his injuries. Once he was placed in his bed, he was drugged to sleep for a better recovery.

 

Jyn had her ankle wrapped up with bandage. The other minor wounds in her body had been treated as well. It was only the two of them in the room in this hour. She should have been sleeping but she couldn’t. Not anytime soon. The nightmare about the battle of Scarif had woken her up from her sleep. It felt real, as if the battle was happening again. It was normal, wasn’t it? To have trouble to sleep after what kind of hell she was experiencing.

 

She sighed heavily and decided to focus her attention on Cassian. He was sleeping on his back, hasn’t moved a bit. She knew this might look creepy, but she couldn’t help to study how he slept. He still had the frown on his face. He looked like he was still guarded in his sleep. But he looked miles better than when he passed out during their escape from Scarif. The color coming back on him, replacing the pale version of Cassian. Every now and then she concentrated more to look at his chest, to make sure he was breathing. It was like she was paranoid he would die suddenly. Then she remembered the words Maz said earlier.

 

_The Force is with him, I can sense it._

 

_And it always brought him to you._

 

She stood up on her own feet, fetching a blanket from the cupboard in the corner of the room and draped it on his body to keep him warm. It was just spontaneous gesture. It didn’t have to mean anything, she thought to herself.

 

“Goodnight, Cassian.”


	5. I Won't Be Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They took their time to recover at Takodana, at the same time trying to sell their ship to pay their medical treatment and to get cheaper ship for their ride back to Rebels base. However Jyn eventually learned the bitter reality about the Death Star plans.

**Chapter Five – I Won’t Be Long**

 

_“Stay right there, Cassian.”_

_“No, Mamá!”_

_“Stay under your bed! We’ll be fine.” She told him before she left to answer the door._

_That was the last time he saw his mother. The last smile she gave him was permanently resided in his memory. The kind of smile she gave to assure her son to be brave like there was nothing to be scared about, hiding the fact that she was approaching her own death. After that, all he could hear was blaster shot followed with a sharp cry from his mother. She died protecting him._

_Everything collapsed. The Empire didn’t even bother to check what was inside the building. They blew the house instead, just like what they did to the other houses in the village. In less than a minute, he was trapped under the heavy debris of his own home after the Empire blew it up._

_He was just six years old._

 

_He cried, too scared, and prayed to nothing in particular for his mother to save him even though he knew she would never come back, just like his father. They were gone forever. He was on his own. He had no one else._

_…_

_“There’s one survivor here, Captain. A boy.”_

_“Let me see.” Captain Davits Draven turned up, helping to remove the last pieces of debris, and offered his hand toward the boy as a leverage. “What’s your name, boy?”_

_“Cassian.” The boy said, coughing. “Cassian Andor.”_

_“Come with us.”_

 

…

 

Eyes snapped open, his body jolted awake, he woke with a sharp gasp as if he had been holding his breath. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, he could feel his body was covered with sweat. One hand frantically tried to reach something solid to grab, to convince himself with whatever that could make him calm down.

 

That dream, flashback of his past rarely haunted him. In his years as a spy, most of his nightmares were about the faces he had assassinated, the faces of his subordinates who died next to him, or other horrible things he had witnessed in the war. Those were something he had gotten used with, even though it would still affect him. But now, flashback about his almost forgotten past, it brought back the sad memory that was long buried deep inside his soul. It took him a minute or two until his breathing pattern even.

 

He forced himself to sit up on his bed, ignoring the sting in his ribs. At the moment, he just needed distraction, anything to wipe off the aching feeling in his chest. The blanket fell from his body, and it caught his attention. If his memory served him right, he didn’t have a blanket before he lost his consciousness. However he just shrugged it off and  turned his head to the other bed, expecting to see Jyn there, but she wasn’t. The bed was empty, and it was just him alone in this quarters. Suddenly all he could suspect was: Jyn had left.

 

But then the doors opened. She showed up with two cups in her hands. Just the sight of her was enough to make him relax quickly. Mentally he regretted to even dare negatively, to think about her might be leaving him before he woke up.

 

The familiar smell of caf filled the room. “You’re up.” She said, her voice sounded neutral, but he could notice her facial expression softened up. “I brought some caf and ration bar.” She offered one cup which he took it without hesitation.

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“Not much.” She paused, pretending to glance at the chronometer. “About twelve hours.”

 

He snorted slightly, taking a careful sip of his caf. He definitely had skipped a breakfast. “I would never sleep that long if I wasn’t drugged.”

 

“You deserved the rest.” She commented, sipping her own caf. She had seated herself on her own bed, body facing him. _Especially after yesterday._ She didn’t say. “When was the last time you had a proper time to sleep?”

 

Cassian took a bite of his ration bar and  shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. “Maybe a week ago, I’m not sure.”

 

That means before they met. “Even during our trip to Jedha, or Eadu, or.. maybe Scarif?”

 

“Only managed to doze off every now and then. It doesn’t count.” He answered. Yes he was tensed during those trips. Jedha and Eadu, where he had a huge battle with himself because of the assassination orders and the escape from Death Star. The trip to Scarif was not any different; to infiltrate high security Imperial territory with the realization to not coming back alive. “You look exhausted yourself.” He added.

 

“Couldn’t sleep well.” She said, like it was nothing. She wouldn’t tell him that nightmares kept her awake. She saw him nod in response, not pressing further. She was grateful for that. "Seems that they patched you up goodly." The brunette commented. "How's your injuries?"

 

His orbs turning their focus on the fresh bandages that was covering his wound. Well to think about it, yes he felt much better. The soreness was still there but at least his body wasn't as limp as before. The Bacta Tank treatment really did well to his recovery, in fact saving his life. "I'll be alright." He nodded. His condition wasn’t something he was concerned about now, but how much credits they needed to pay it.

 

It was like she could read what was in his mind, that she then said. “I’m thinking to sell that Imperial ship we brought.It will give us a lot of credit. Many people here seek it for its spare parts.”

 

At her suggestion, he frowned slightly before nodding in agreement. “You sound like you’re experienced at this.” He muttered, a hint of smirk on his lips.

 

This time she smirked and added. “I have sold T-4 shuttle twice in the past.” She admitted. “Imperial ship like this is like a gold mine in the Black Market. They don’t buy it to use it in tact. They dissect it and sell its parts.“

 

“I guess we don’t have to worry to pay our bills.” He said. “The medical treatments and this..” He gestured to the quarters they were staying. “The five stars accommodation here.” It was an attempt of light sarcastic humor. They were well aware that this quarters, the one Maz provided them, was far from being considered as five stars. But still, not as bad as prisons though.

 

The smirk turned into a soft smile. “And we can still save some credits to buy a normal freighter.” She added.

 

“Do you know how to sell it in here?”

 

“Easy. I will just tell Fonz about it and the spec, he will pass it to others.”

 

They continued their discussion from how to manage the credits they would own after selling the ship, to asking Jyn to get the update information related with their infiltration to Scarif. They needed to know if the plans have reached the Rebels headquarters or not. Both hoped not the latter.

 

Before leaving, she halted for a moment in the doorway to spare a glance at him who was sitting in his bed. "I won't be long."

 

...

 

Jyn entered the  ship to collect some of the things that they might need for their trip to go back to the Rebel base later. She had found a client (thanks to Fonz, it didn’t take so long until the client came to Jyn to do negotiation.), who was in need of a ship, an Imperial ship, to sell, in exchange for credits and Passenger Freighter. It was a nice bargain, she couldn’t ask for more. They now had their ride back to Yavin, and credits to pay the treatment.

 

A bag on her shoulder, Jyn was on her way to cantina to get some drink and to dig information she and Cassian needed. It was still afternoon, yet some people here were already too drunk. The music was played by different band this time. She chose a vacant stool and sat down. Not ordering something yet, as she concentrated to observe her surroundings. This spot she had chosen was strategic enough to eavesdrop various kind of talks that were happening from the visitors around her.

 

She heard the usual perverted subject drunken men talked about. Some other visitors talkerd about their tales and ‘courageous experiences’ in the galaxy which was nonsense comparing to her own record. And then that was it; the information that she needed. It was most likely lies  the Empire have spread across galaxy, but still, it hit her hard like getting crushed by two bantha at once. It was the worst possibility she had ever imagined.

 

_The Empire had intercepted Princess Organa’s ship and held her as prisoner._

_The plans were missing. Right now they were intensively searching for it in Tatooine._

_Missing._

 

If all of this was true, and the Empire could get the plans before it reached the Rebels, then what she and Cassian had done, all the sacrifices of good soldiers who followed her to Scarif, was all in vain, all for nothing. _‘Why can’t the Empire just kriff off for once?’_ She said in her mind. How should she tell Cassian about this? He was still recovering. He almost died, surely what he needed was a morale boost not like this.

 

She truly needed a drink.

 


	6. May The Force Be With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jyn finally had to tell Cassian about how the Alliance lost the plans.

**Chapter Six – May The Force Be With Her**

It was evening, when Jyn returned to their shared quarters. She was still a little limping, because her ankle hadn’t fully recovered yet. There was a scowl in her face, her posture was tensed. He could tell something didn’t go well with her plan. "We got ourselves a ship and enough credits.  The ship may not be much, but it's functioning. I checked." She stated to him, as she dropped the bag on the floor and sat  on the side of her cot.

 

There was something else caught his attention as he got a closer look of her. She had some small bruises in her jaw. Not giving any comment about the ship, instead he said. "What happened?"

 

Her eyebrows scrunched up, before she realized what he just meant. She must have looked that obvious that he could tell something was wrong. Indeed today was not her day, aside of selling the ship. She still had no idea how to tell him about the plans, so she decided to avoid that subject and went with the other one, that had happened earlier in her way back to their quarters "Some of Jabba the Hut's men cornered me. But now, let's just say that they're unconscious for the time being."After the adrenaline that she felt when fighting them off, just now Jyn could feel a sting on her jaw. Yet, she didn't mind, knowing that it was just a small bruise. It would heal tomorrow.

 

"You should have killed them all with blaster." He told her.

 

"If I shot them all with my blaster, then we wouldn't be in here anymore. Maz would've kicked us out from here." She stated. She didn’t need blaster to beat them all. She had her truncheon and it was what she needed to defend herself.

 

“How many of them?”

 

“Just three. One human, two aliens.”

 

“Were they after us?  


“Not likely. If they were, they would have showed up full equipped. They just wanted to rob me. It seems they knew I got a lot of credits in  the bag.”

 

He still remembered how she fought when she used truncheon. It was a mesmerizing sight, he had to admit. She took down almost a dozen of Stormtroopers by herself. He could bet if Kes Dameron saw this, he would definitely ask her to join the Pathfinders. That if Jyn would decide to officially join the Rebellion though. She had no obligation with them, she was free to choose her own path after this. For now he didn’t want to think what if she left, he didn’t want to think why the thought of it made his chest feel tight.

 

“So..” Cassian cleared his throat before continuing. “Any updates about the plans?”

 

At the question, Jyn’s facial expression changed into something close to vulnerable. She looked down, avoiding his questioning eyes.

 

“Jyn?” His voice was soft and understanding. By now, he might start to have a feeling that what he would hear was clearly far from what he had expected. He shifted to sit straight in his bed, turning to face her, his heels were touching the floor. “Tell me.” He encouraged her. He didn’t think when his hand moved to hold hers that was resting  on her lap. “Whatever it is. I want to know. _Please._ ” He squeezed her hand gently.

 

Jyn somehow didn’t flinch nor tense up when she felt his hand on hers. Instead, she absentmindedly started to draw patterns on his hand with her thumb, something sometimes she would do when in distress. “Missing.” She answered with a sigh.

 

His eyes widened, his grip on her hand tightened for a second before he loosened up. “How?” His voice was careful, and still soft, even though there was a raging storm inside his head.

 

“I heard the Empire intercepted Princess Organa’s ship from its course to Alderaan. It was said, they have captured her, but they didn’t find the plans in her ship.” She wanted to believe that it didn't happen, that the Princess of Alderaan wasn't captured. But, back then in the cantina, she was sure some creatures said that Leia Organa was with the rebels when the Battle on Scarif happened.

 

 _‘So, Leia herself was present alongside with Rebel Fleet_.’ He concluded. “The plans was in her ship?”

 

"There's a big possibility that she has the plans. Yet, the Princess might've another idea before their ship was invaded." Jyn added. Without meeting her in person, she could guess that Leia is a smart one. She wouldn't let the Rebellion's hard work go to waste, especially when people gave their lives to retrieve the plans for the Death Star. “It seems she managed to hide it in her droid and sent them to the nearest planet.”

 

Her droids? Cassian remembered the type of them; one was a gold protocol one, the other must be the white and blue astromech one. He had seen them a few times in the base, they were around when either Bail or Leia was at Yavin IV. “Which planet?”

 

“Tatooine.”.

 

“That’s not good.”

 

“And the Empire have sent their troops to intensively search for the droids on Tatooine. They still haven’t found them, yet.” She continued. “We can’t do anything, can we?”

 

“With just the two of us, still injured, I don’t think we can.” He said with a huff.

 

Jyn nodded, no matter how much she wanted to keep fighting. But at the moment, she had to admit that she couldn’t do anything else. She hated the feeling of not being able to do what she wanted. "I remembered, from what Krennic mentioned in the past, that the Empire use multiple ways to extract Information from their captives." She stated. "Let's just hope that Princess Organa hasn't seen the content of the plans yet. Otherwise, the Empire has the upper hand against the Rebellion."

 

The Captain looked down and nodded at her words when she informed him about the methods the Empire would do to get what they wanted. Despite her age, Leia was one of most important members in the Rebel Alliance. Not just about the information about Death Star, Cassian was also concerned about the Princess' faith. Everyone knew how ruthless the Empire were. They would kill people like it was nothing. They would use every way to make Leia speak, including torture. He felt bad for the Princess, he knew well she would never betray the Rebellion which means she would prefer to endure the torture. And he was sure once the Empire used Leia enough, they would execute her.

 

The frustration grew within them. But he knew they had to remain composed and just hope for the best. They might be able to infiltrate Eadu and Scarif, but Death Star? It was more possible than Scarif, especially since the Empire were on high alert.

 

"May the force be with her." He murmured. He never put his faith in the force, but after Scarif, it had changed his perspective. And now could be the first time he openly said that.

 

…

 

The next morning, the two of them were already up and getting ready to leave Maz’s place. They had managed to pay the medical treatments, and thanked Maz for her help she provided them. There was nothing much to pack. They only brought one bag, and Jyn would be the one to carry it. She didn’t let him do anything that would harm his ribs. He was still recovering, yes, and he even could walk only with the help of a cane.

 

Earlier he stubbornly insisted that a cane was not necessary. But after some arguments between him and Jyn who ganged up with the Healer, Cassian finally gave up. Still, he thought the cane was stupid. Using it only hurting his pride.

 

Jyn could sense his stubbornness rising, as she watched him struggle to make the first steps from the bed to the door, even though he was already using the cane for support. "Need some help?" She finally said, for reassurance.

 

He had put on his new jacket that Jyn got him earlier, setting the blaster on his belt. "I'm fine." He said, though he didn't want to tell that moving was still painful. When he noticed her standing still, looking unsure, he gave her a nod to reassure her.

 

She kept her sight on him, still thinking whether to leave him be, since he said so, or help him in getting out of the building. The woman could still see him wince from the pain, but he must be already too irritated that he couldn't do things by himself at that moment. The least she could do without hurting his pride was walking close to him. And so, not to prolong his suffering, she led him towards their new ship.

 

 The ship was located just behind the Palace, to avoid the means of them trekking too far. On their way there, she saw the thugs from earlier. They made eye contact, and reflexively her hand reached for the handle of her truncheon. This didn't go unnoticed by him. He easily spotted a small group of thugs looking at them and whispering to each other. At the same time he noticed Jyn was alert, her posture was defensive. Sensing the upcoming threat, His instinct made him move his hand to reach for his blaster, ready to get in a fight if those thugs coming toward them.

 

However, to their relief, the fight didn’t happen. Instead of going towards the duo's way, they fled from them. _‘Wise move, assholes.’_ She said in her head. They might be a group of fools, but they weren’t fool enough to get their ass kicked for the second time.

 

“I was about to shoot their head if they dare to move an inch toward us.” Cassian muttered in annoyance.

 

“Unfortunate.” Jyn agreed, casting a brief smile before continuing to guide him.

 

...

 

“So.. What do you think, _Captain_?” Jyn said as they stopped in front of their new ship. He was leaving her side to take a closer look.

 

“I couldn’t ask for a better ride.” He finally replied after he was finished examining the ship’s appearance.

 

In her peripheral vision, Jyn could see the satisfaction in Cassian's eyes. Somehow this brought good feelings inside her chest, like she was proud she had done something right. ”Anything is better than having Imperial Transport.” She commented, boarding the ship first. This time she claimed the co-pilot seat, trusting him to be in charge for their flight.

 

"Is there a way for us to contact the base now?" She asked once he had settled on the pilot seat. He was already busy with the consoles in the dashboard, preparing the ship’s engine and the rest of systems.

 

“I’m working on it.” He responded simply, putting on the headphones.

 

It was still static. Cassian waited for a moment, and when he was about to give up for the second time, someone was replying.

 

“Identify yourself.”

 

At this his eyes lit up, and he shared a look with Jyn who had the headphone on her head too, listening. She gave him a nod to encourage him.

 

“This is.." He swallowed thickly and continued. "Rogue One.” And that was what he chose, not _Fulcrum_ , not _Captain Cassian Andor_ , but the codename Bodhi improvised to make when they were about to take off to Scarif. And this caught her off guard. She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes shining, her face was beaming, and there was a soft genuine smile coloring her face.

 

Another long pause. And..

 

"Rogue one." A familiar woman voice replied, both Jyn and Cassian were surprised at this. They didn’t expect the leader of Rebel Alliance would directly respond to them. “What’s your status?”

 


	7. I Guess We're Even Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn was about to argue again but he quickly cut her. “Take the next chance, until the chances are spent.” He said, repeating the line the woman next to him had said a few days ago. “I remember someone whom I admire, made that inspiring speech.”
> 
> And this was enough to shut her up. There was also the same smile, forming in her lips. The smile she made after he said ‘welcome home’, and just that, it brought back the fire in her. The despair, the guilt were replaced by her determination. It reflected in her eyes, and the way she gazed at him, longer than what she was supposed to do, it made his heart do a back flip.

**Chapter Seven – I Guess We’re Even Then**

 

There was a short beat that passed.

 

"What's your status?"

 

He took a deep breath before answering. “This is Captain Andor speaking. We have been hiding on Takodana for recovery. Not much left from us. Me and Erso are the only survivors."

 

“Hang on there, Captain. We will send you a team to pick you up.”

 

“No need, Ma’am. We have acquired a  transport. Will be departing now if we have your permission.”

 

“Permission granted.”

 

He proceeded to send the base the detail of the ship they were using and the estimation of their arrival. Mothma then asked about their health condition and assured that she would get the medic team on standby for them. “Understood.”

 

“Good. And Captain, you and Erso are not the only survivors.” Was the last response from Mothma before the line went static again.

 

The revelation surprised him. He turned to Jyn who had been listening to the conversation from the start, and she had also looked at him now. Her eyes widened, jaw dropped before her lips forming a -what he identified as a relieved- smile.  He was sure he might mirror her smile as well. They didn’t utter a word, both of them were not sure what to say. However just their eyes connected, it was enough to let each other know what they thought and felt.

 

Losing comrades in battle was something they were used to. And it has always been difficult for your mental afterwards. Since their escape from Scarif, both Cassian and Jyn had been avoiding the thought of the casualties of their comrades. They hoped the others had the same fortune like them. They hoped to reunite with them in the base again, even though deep down they realized it was somewhat delusional. They had gone to Scarif with around twenty people, even more numbers when the reinforcement came. To think that Cassian and Jyn were possibly the only survivors brought some burden to their shoulders.

 

Especially to Jyn.

 

Rogue One went to what could be considered as suicide mission because they believed her, a criminal, a daughter of Imperial Scientist. Maybe most of them did that because it was Cassian who believed her first. She could tell amongst the Rebels, Cassian was known with integrity and so much respected that even they wouldn’t doubt Cassian’s judgement. Aside from Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, and Kay, she almost didn’t know their names; the brave Rebels who believed in her. She recognized Melshi, because she ruined his face  in Wobani, but the others she didn’t. She promised herself that she'll always honor them. Their bravery, and sacrifice.

 

"So I take it as they're safe, right?" Was what she managed to say finally. Asking about the situation at Yavin IV, the Rebels, not just the survivors Mothma mentioned.

 

"Yes they are, for now." He confirmed truthfully.

 

“Why didn’t she mention us about the plans? I don’t think Draven hasn’t told her about it.”

 

“She knows about the truth, no doubt. She might think it’s not wise to tell us through comm.” He replied. Jyn thought he was right.  There were many things to be considered why she chose not to tell them now. For safety, because who knows if their communication line was tapped by Empire or not. Second, Mothma wouldn’t be sure if they had known the truth or not, so she was assuming they hadn’t. And if she was about to tell the bitter truth, it would be the best if she waited to tell them face to face not by comm.

 

They fell into silence as Cassian navigated the ship up to leave Takodana atmosphere. Jyn had her eyes on the windshield. She stared blankly while her mind was racing. The intensity of her facial expression didn’t go unnoticed by him. However he chose not to react.

 

“Cassian?” She waited until she had full of his attention before she continued. “What if in the end the Empire got the plans before us?”

 

He could sense the guilt from her voice and he understood what she felt. “It won’t be over, Jyn. And it’s not your fault. We have done what we can. We took the chance to make a difference while many are too afraid to take it. “ He said. "And, I guess the rest who didn't have the chance to decide in the first place, might change their minds by now." It was too late to stay in the shadow, now it was the time to go all out with the Empire, full confrontation war.

 

“But look at our situation. We lost the plan, and if we don’t have it, we will never destroy Death Star.”

 

“The Empire still don’t have it, Jyn.”

 

“It will be in a matter of time.”

 

“If in the end they got it, we’ll fight again harder.”

 

Jyn was about to argue again but he quickly cut her. “Take the next chance, until the chances are spent.” He said, repeating the line the woman next to him had said a few days ago. “I remember someone whom I admire,  made that inspiring speech.”

 

And this was enough to shut her up. There was also the same smile, forming in her lips. The smile she made after he said _‘welcome home’_ , and just that, it brought back the fire in her. The despair, the guilt were replaced by her determination. It reflected in her eyes, and the way she gazed at him, longer than what she was supposed to do, it made his heart do a back flip.

 

He assumed the moment had passed, as neither of them continued the subject. Her smile had faded, but her face looked more relaxed. Not really have something to talk about, they both once again enjoyed their comfortable silence in the quiet tunnel of hyperspace their ship was traveling. His was distracting himself with configuring the panels in the dashboard. Maybe it was after an hour or two, out of the blue, she said. "I never got the chance to thank you.”

 

This resulted him shoot up his eyebrow in confusion about what exactly that she meant. Was this still related to their previous argument? Or something else? “Yeah?” His facial expression softened.

 

"For always coming back for me.” She continued. “Jedha and Eadu, I thought, you were going to go and leave me die in that place." She explained. “Which could make sense, really, since I was such a tool, expendable. And you already got what you needed there.” Cassian’s lips were opening, he was about to say something but Jyn raised her hand as a gesture to let her finish first. "And Scarif.” She had to pause as she recalled when he fell. It was the moment she thought he was dead. However, against all odds he returned and her life was saved because of him. “I was wrong for thinking you would just leave me behind."

 

“Jyn..”

 

“Like I was wrong about many things I thought about you.” She finished.

 

In the beginning, she held a grudge towards the Rebel Alliance. They brought nothing but pain to her. She also couldn’t stand Cassian for his attitude towards her, as well as Kay. All in her mind, she thought that they all hated her. The Rebellion's officials thought of using her to lure her father, towards them, which was true. Then, knowing that it was Andor's mission to end Galen Erso's life made Jyn's blood boil. She thought her grudge would go forever. But eventually Jyn saw the reason why Cassian had to do what he was told. It wasn’t personal, he didn’t have much choice. Cassian didn’t know Galen Erso, he just knew her father as a dangerous Imperial Scientist who was building a Death Star. He knew the Alliance way longer than he knew her. It made sense if he would not believe her. But in the end he didn’t pull the trigger, and it was the first time he disobeyed an order because he couldn’t do it. She came to respect that. Maybe it was too late for her to realize it, and she regretted how she compared him with a Stormtrooper. He was million times better than Stormtrooper. It was such a foolish comparison in the first place.

 

Thinking about it, yes maybe at first he thought the reason why he decided to save her because she might be useful to get to her father. Now he had learned that reason was wrong. The truth was, he saved her because it was what his heart told him to do. Behind her tough cold mask and her bad reputation, she had a heart. He had seen it when she made a decision to endanger her life just to save a little girl during the skirmish in the town of Jedha. He never really cared about his moral compass anymore, whatever he did was for the Rebellion, something bigger than himself. But with her, he learned to listen to his conscience, his heart. He was glad he didn’t pull the trigger on Eadu. The only regret he had was, it was too late for him to make the decision. He could have saved Galen Erso if he had believed her completely during the flight to Eadu.

 

“You also saved me. I will never forget it.” He said. She refused to leave him be on Scarif, instead she took risk to carry half of his weight and got out from there alive. It was because of her too, that he got his injury treated, so now he was recovering.

 

"I guess we're even then." She commented, with a hint of playfulness in it to make the atmosphere between them less dramatic than what it actually was.

 

This brought a small faint smile to his face. "Yeah, let's say like that."

 

...

 

When their ship dropped out of the hyperspace, entering Yavin IV. Nothing has changed, it was still the same like they remembered. Green, but not as green as Takodana. They could see the temples that had become the Rebel Alliance headquarters for awhile.

 

“We’re home.” Said Andor.

 

It was weird and foreign in her ears, when she heard him refer this planet as home. Whether his home, or their home. Her new home, she was trying to consider to accept the idea. She never had the luxury of staying in one place. Would she decide to stay here with the Rebellion? Or would she return to her previous life to be on the run?

 

"Home." She parroted with a soft murmur, as if trying to taste the word in her tongue, and if the idea of this place would fit with her heart.

 

 


	8. If I Were You, I’d Listen To Her Than Having My Parts Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her emerald greens glanced up on Andor for a fleeting second, before returning her gaze towards the redheaded woman in front of them. “What about the plans? Did you secure them?” Instead, that was what she said.
> 
> From the way Mothma’s smile faded, Cassian and Jyn could know the answer. “We would like to have this conversation with the two of you more soon, in the debriefing after your injuries get treated.” Diplomatic as always, that was what she said. It actually made sense, because the subject was sensitive and confidential, not to be consumed by common members in an open area like hangar. Cassian understood Mothma’s reason, so he just nodded silently to comply.

**Chapter Eight - If I Were You, I’d Listen To Her Than Having My Parts Torn Apart**

 

“This is Rogue One. I repeat, this is Rogue One. Requesting clearance for landing, over.” He commed the base to announce their arrival.

 

A few seconds passed.

 

“Rogue One. You are clear for landing.”

 

They were guided to land in the Hangar Alpha. As the ship hovered lower, they could see a small crowd of people down there, welcoming their arrival. The sight got clearer, some of their faces became recognizable. It was Mon Mothma herself, with Draven standing next to her. There was a medic unit too, on standby.

 

Even though right now there wasn't any update about the fate of the stolen Death Star plans yet, to the Rebellion, despite the Pro’s and Con’s, the action Rogue One had pulled was now recognized as an achievement that they would honor. Some might still disagree, they thought it was a stupid move and an act of insubordination shouldn’t be praised. But  that wouldn’t affect anything when some other important figures of the Rebellion openly supported the act. Big names like Bail Organa, Admiral Raddus, General Merrick, Dodonna, and most importantly; Mon Mothma herself. Mothma had made a decision to cover the attack on Scarif as the Rebellion official attack.

 

When the ship eventually landed, Cassian hit the button to open the ramp, allowing  the medic unit to rush inside and check on them. He refused to lay down on the stretcher the medics had prepared for him, insisting the cane was enough to help him walk around. Meanwhile, Jyn wasn’t being helpful either. She openly showed distrust toward the medics like a cornered wounded animal. She even almost threw a punch toward the poor doctor’s face for suddenly touching her.  it took a lot of persuasion, and Cassian’s words to make her lower her defensive stance and reluctantly let them examine her health.

 

"We are very glad to have you back, Captain Andor.” Said the leader of the Rebel Alliance. She had her usual soft and composed smile on her face. And when her gaze turned to Jyn who stood next to Cassian close enough as if she was there to support him to walk, Mothma still kept her smile and the sincere welcoming gesture. “And you, Jyn Erso. We will never forget your contribution for us.” After what Jyn had done, it was somewhat obvious Mothma had changed the way she saw the younger woman. Jyn had gained her respect.

 

At this, Jyn couldn’t help to feel somewhat bitter. She spared a glance at Draven who suddenly looked away when they made eye contact. She wanted to say bitter remarks in response that would give a jab to Draven, however after contemplating the option she decided not to. Maybe she did this for Cassian since the Rebellion meant a lot to him, or maybe she was just too tired at the things that had been happening lately so she wasn’t in the mood to start another fight.

 

Her emerald greens glanced up on Andor for a fleeting second, before returning her gaze towards the redheaded woman in front of  them. “What about the plans? Did you secure them?” Instead, that was what she said.

 

From the way Mothma’s smile faded, Cassian and Jyn could know the answer. “We would like to have this conversation with the two of you soon, in the debriefing after your injuries get treated.” Diplomatic as always, that was what she said. It actually made sense, because the subject was sensitive and confidential, not to be consumed by common members in an open area like hangar. Cassian understood Mothma’s reason, so he just nodded silently to comply.

 

“I’m perfectly fine to have-“

 

“Jyn..” He quickly cut her, giving a look as if saying _‘Not now’_.

 

She sighed and nodded. “Very well.”

 

This time, Mothma smiled again slightly. “You’ll be provided a quarters to stay until you recover fully.” She informed, before adding. “Unless if you change your mind and interested to enlist officially, it will be all yours.” She told the younger woman, gesturing the medic unit to escort the duo to medbay.

 

...

 

“Miss Erso, you are not allowed to enter this room.” A medical droid reminded her at the woman’s unwanted arrival in Cassian’s room at med bay.

 

A few hours ago, Cassian was placed in bacta tank, then also had some surgery. He was now laying unconscious in his bed. An oxygen mask covered half of his face. Tubes attached to his chest and arm. The sound of his steady heart beat constantly heard from the machine.

 

Jyn, as stubborn as she always was, didn’t listen to the reminder this droid had told her. Instead, she took a few more steps closer to his bed, ignoring the droid as if it didn’t exist in this room.

 

“Miss Erso.”

 

“I won’t get in the way for his recovery, I promise you that.” She lifted her chin up toward the droid’s emotionless face. Somehow this reminded her of Kay; both made her feel annoyed. She quickly shook off the thoughts and steeled her determination. “If it’s proven that I slow down his recovery, you can kick me out.”

 

“If I were you, I'd listen to her than having my parts torn apart.” A familiar voice came from the room that was located next to Cassian’s.

 

Jyn froze, she swiftly moved to the source of the voice. “Bodhi?”

 

...

 

Finding other familiar face calmed her nerves a little. She was relieved to know at least there were other survivors from Scarif, not just her and Cassian. She spent the next hour talking to Bodhi. It was more sounded like her bombarding non-stop the still weak patient with questions. Bodhi suffered third degree burns in various parts of his body. He had taken bacta tank treatment a few times, and it did help to make his skin heal, though some marks would never heal. She learned how Bodhi survived, thanks to a Pilot named Shara Bey who managed to stop by and pick him and Tonc up in the last minute. Apparently, Bodhi and Tonc were the only survivors the Alliance could save. She learned that Chirrut and Baze didn’t make it, and it made her heart ache at the loss as if she had known them for so long. She couldn’t deny that she liked the Guardians of the Whills so much. Just like with Cassian and Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze were probably the closest thing she could consider as a family even in the short time they spent together.

 

“So, will Captain Andor be alright?” Bodhi asked after they fell silent.

 

Jyn shrugged. “They said he’ll recover and back to duty without any possibility of being disabled.”

 

“They told you that?”

 

“Nope.” She smirked. “Got the things I wanted to know by myself.”

 

“Miss Erso, it’s time for patient Rook to rest. We suggest you to visit again tomorrow.” The same annoying droid showed up out of nowhere. But thankfully, it didn’t seem to hear about what exactly Jyn and Bodhi were talking about.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” She protested, yet she stood from her chair anyway. This damned droid was like KayTu, definitely had something against her like it had personal dislike. Maybe it was a fact that Jyn and droids were like elements that could not get along. Like fire and water. She started to assume that.

 

The droid ignored her reply, instead it said. “Besides, my presence here is also to let you know that Captain Andor has just requested for your presence.”

 

Suddenly her anger was replaced by a much better mood. The frown disappeared, her face lit up with hope. “He woke up?”

 

“Yes.” It confirmed with emotionless tone.

 

There was a strange feeling in her stomach at the fact that she was the first person he would want to see. There was no reason for him to do that, to concern about her. It was flattering and a new zone for her to know someone cared about her. Jyn turned her glance to Bodhi, and he had a smile on his face already.

 

“Go, Jyn.” Bodhi encouraged her. “Didn’t you intend to check on him before?”

 

She wasn’t sure if she was speculating or it was exactly what she saw, but Bodhi gave her a-what it looked like-  knowing look. She cleared her throat and masked her emotions. “Right. See you around, Bodhi.”

 

...

 

The door swished open, and Jyn took a step inside. She found him indeed awake. He wasn’t wearing oxygen mask anymore, which was a much better sight. The oxygen mask didn’t fit his image. There were sparks in his brown eyes at the sight of her. For a second, the corner of his lips tugged into a smile of relief before the smile was gone. Yet his face looked more relaxed and content. “Hey.”

 

“How are you feeling?” She carefully asked, pulling a chair close to his bed and she sat there.

 

“Much better.”

 

They were wrong when they thought things would get better afterwards. It was a shame that the galaxy didn’t plan to give them a break.

 

That night, they were informed that Alderaan no longer existed in the galaxy. The news hit them like a thousand of thunder bolts. They both went silent, frustrated, and shaken. The realization that not just a town or an island or a country, but the whole planet to be destroyed was too overwhelming. Guilts for not able to do something about it, beyond angrier at the Empire, and sadness at the thought of million lives were killed in a blink of an eye.

 

They didn’t talk about it. They couldn’t.

 

That night she didn’t choose to return to the quarters she was provided by Mothma. Her mind was too tangled, her emotions were not stable that she might break if she was left alone in this worst time.

 

That night she stayed in his room. Her chair had been moved close to his bed, she slept with her head resting close to his side with his hand rested comfortably on the crown of her head.

 


	9. I Don’t Want to Stand Here and Wait For Our Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our role is done for this." Cassian told her then, eyes softened with sympathy. He wished he could do something to comfort her, but he didn’t know how.
> 
>  
> 
> When she turned, all he could find in her eyes was the same fire she had always been carried with her. She wanted to fight. “I don’t want to stand here and wait for our fate.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast chapter update! And this one will be longer than usual.

**Chapter Nine – I Don’t Want to Stand Here and Wait For Our Fate**

 

“Are you sure you’re fit for debriefing?” She asked, a hint of concern in her tone even though she tried to not really show it. It took Cassian one more day after that night when the news of Alderaan reached their ears until he was released from medbay. This morning their presence was required in the command room. It was said that Mothma, Draven, and the other Generals would be there to hear about their  _mission_.

 

Cassian’s health indeed has improved and he didn’t need a cane anymore to walk. Or at least, that was _what_ he tried to convince everyone. He might try his best to show that he could walk normally, however Jyn could still notice he was limping a little in every step he made. Well, the doctor must have noticed it too, but since he didn’t mention anything, Jyn could assume Cassian was completely fine and almost fully recovered.

 

“Of course.” He said nonchalantly as he straightened his new Rebellion Issue leather jacket.

 

She was standing inside his private quarters, she couldn’t really understand how she got here. She had been with him in the medbay, and following him  to his quarters when the doctor released him. Cassian didn’t seem to mind with her company either. They both had grown comfortable with each other presence.

 

She couldn’t help to take a moment to examine his private space. She had expected at least he decorated the room with something in his taste, yet what she found almost nothing personal. There was a bunk, a chair and desk with a datapad on it, a wardrobe, and refresher. It reminded her to the day they met, when she sneakily dug through his duffle and found nothing personal in it. She made a mental note to ask him one day, if there was even a chance considering how closed off he was.

 

“Besides.” He continued, bringing Jyn back from her reverie. “I can’t let you handle my superiors by yourself.”

 

She snorted. “They won’t intimidate me. It isn’t like it will be some kind of interrogation or something. I'll do fine.”

 

“I know them better, so it’ll be more helpful for me to be there.”

 

“You do know I even have faced more of them before we went to Scarif right?” She reminded her when she tried to convince Rebellion leaders and councils to go to Scarif.

 

“I do.” He said simply.

 

“Really? I didn’t even see you present.” She didn’t mean to sound bitter, really, she was just stating a fact. Or at least what she assumed.

 

“I was there, actually, in the corner. You just didn’t notice.”

 

“ _Oh._ ” _He's a spy, Jyn. Lurking in the shadow was his speciality._ To think about it, now that explains why he already had a group of Rebels waiting for her. If he wasn’t there in the conference room, he would never know what was going on.

 

....

 

They were gathered in the command room. It was just the two of them, as Bodhi was still staying in the medbay. Cassian stood in the middle, Jyn was standing by his side. Higher ups were present. All eyes on the them, expecting to hear the detail about the infiltration to Scarif.

 

Cassian was the first to speak. He started from how when they  landed on Scarif,  and then made plans to get to Citadel Tower with the small numbers they got. He told them that they split into small groups with different roles. A few groups caused distraction in various areas, Bodhi’s group to stay in the ship to make sure their only transport back home was secured, and the last, it was Cassian, Jyn and Kay-Tu to get to Citadel Tower.

 

“How did you locate the plans?” Draven inquired, looking skeptical as usual. His face was unreadable, yet from his body language, they could tell he was interested.

 

Cassian gave a Jyn a subtle nod as a cue to allow her to answer the question. She explained, everything they all needed to know. There was nothing to cover, even she also mentioned about how Cassian got his serious injury.

“The plans were placed in the center of Citadel Tower. It was where all Empire precious archives were stored. It was large data bank.” She continued.

 

“But how did you know which one was the Death Star plans?” This time Dodonna was the one to ask.

 

“ _Stardust_.” Jyn answered. “It’s the name my father used to call me. The plans are named with _Project Stardust_.”

 

They continued to explain the process when the plans were transmitted to Admiral Raddus’ ship, as well as Cassian and Jyn’s crucial escape using Imperial shuttle. They also didn’t miss to explain their recovery in Takodana.

 

When the meeting came to an end and Mothma was about to dismiss them, they could hear someone talking to the communicators. Something about a ship, a Corellian Freighter, requesting permission to land. It was said, the ship was carrying six passengers: Three people, a wookie, and two droids. But one thing that surprised everyone in the room, that Princess Organa was in that ship.

 

_Princess Organa has returned._

_With two droids. Could it mean that the plans were also here?_ Jyn wondered hopefully.

 

...

 

The duo exited the command room, making their way to the hangar. It was as if they wanted to make sure by their own eyes that this was happening, the plans were here, not lost, not under Empire’s possession.  

 

When they entered the hangar, the atmosphere was different. It was still crowded, but filled with positive aura. What made it more interesting, was that the Rebels were shocked, but not in a bad way. It must be something that they were looking forward to. Some soldiers and pilots who were not on duty, even gathered up, surrounding the said Millennium Falcon after the ship successfully landed.

 

To her, somehow the ship looked familiar. She was sure she had seen it somewhere, years ago when she was still with Saw.

 

They decided to stay far behind the crowd. They saw the ramp of the ship slowly lowered. The first ones that came out were the droids, one was babbling while the astromech one was ignoring it.

 

“Are those her droids?” Jyn murmured, her eyes were still glued on the two droids.

 

“Yes, they are.” Cassian confirmed, he couldn't suppress to smile a little. Relieved. Glad. To see that Princess Leia was still alive and the plans were safe, it all made half of the burden in their shoulders disperse. It means their mission was a  success, all the fallen Rogue One members could now rest in peace as their sacrifice was not in vain.

 

"I guess we have more help from the Princess herself." Jyn couldn't keep her delight, to which was evident to the smile playing on  her lips. Her green eyes, that reflects the rays of the sun, glanced up on Andor. Once the tensed Captain, turned to have felt gladness. It was contagious.

 

Then who came next was a girl, who Jyn presumed she was Princess Leia Organa. It was easy to tell that the girl was a royal from the silky white dress she wore. It seems Leia was around her age, or maybe younger. She might look young, but she looked mature and tough. Actually, Jyn had expected to see someone who looked like Bail Organa, but the Princess was far from her father's looks, to which she didn't mention.

 

Tagging along the Princess were a wookie and two males, one was a tall brunette while other had shaggy blond hair. Put the blond one aside, Jyn believed she also had met that brunette pilot and the wookie. She couldn’t remember exactly, but that doesn’t matter anyway.

 

Now once again the Rebellion were in the upper hand.

 

...

 

But this short celebration was cut short when the Rebel Leaders came to speak to Leia. There was a question in Jyn’s head that she couldn't seem to find the answer.

 

"Now, what do we do?" She asked. But then she noticed Cassian wasn’t smiling anymore. His facial expression had turned serious as he gazed intently at Leia who was speaking to Mothma and Draven.

 

“Something isn’t right.” He replied.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

And the sirens rang. It just meant that something was going to happen, and it was correct, as the speaker announced that a large object had emerged and now orbiting. The Empire knew where the Rebel base was located, and brought the weapon that destroyed Jedha, Scarif, and Alderaan along with them. In less than a minute, soldiers and pilots ran around to get to their post, waiting for their orders.

 

They saw Mothma with Leia made the way to the duo and told them to follow to command room. Cassian and Jyn silently complied.

 

In the said room, they saw by their own eyes when Princess Organa showed the plans. They saw the Death Star hologram, and the location of its weakness. They wasted no time to discuss the offensive and defensive tactics.

_One blast to the reactor module, and the whole system goes down._  

 

Jyn didn’t realize that her eyes were teary when this reminded her of Galen. Her father wasn’t lying, he was right, and he had been secretly helping the Rebellion with creating this weakness. Now's the time to destroy the Death Star for good.

 

"Our role is done for this." Cassian told her then, eyes softened with sympathy. He wished he could do something to comfort her, but he didn’t know how.

 

When she turned, all he could find in her eyes was the same fire she had always been carried with her. She wanted to fight. “I don’t want to stand here and wait for our fate.” She replied.

 

"Jyn. This time we can't do anything but count on our pilots." He said with an apologetic tone. It was a situation where all he could do to contribute was joining the other commanders to just watch what their own Starfighters do. He might be a skilled fighter and spy, but fly Starfighter wasn't what he was good at. He was fully aware of his position, he just hated it when he couldn't do anything to help.

 

This battle would require a lot of X-Wing squadrons. Princess Organa explained that their time was not much. They had very limited time to destroy Death Star or the Death Star would annihilate the Rebellion. Not taking risk, the Rebellion would send the best pilots they had.

 

The crowd dispersed after the meeting was finished. Unbeknownst by Cassian, Jyn had managed to slip away from his sight, as she had a better idea in her head. She figured another way to help out on the fight, which was to find the pilot of the Corellian Freighter. Oh now she remembered their names; Han Solo and Chewbacca.

 

...

 

The smuggler and the wookie were currently loading the reward they got to their ship. They didn't even seem to care about what was happening right now. It wasn’t their problem. They were here because the Princess promised to pay them. It was complicated, really, but that was the summary. Now the business was done, Han would move on and find another smuggling job to pay the debt. They just thought that they had to store the reward and escape as fast as possible before the battle erupted.

 

The blond one, named Luke Skywalker, approached Han and Chewie asking once again if they would stay and fight with the Rebels. Yet, the answer Luke got was clear and disappointing, which made the blond man went away and got into his new X-Wing Starfighter. Unlike Han, Luke didn’t hesitant to volunteer to fight. The boy surely got some talent, even the Squadron leader allowed him to join to fight. It’s either the Rebels were desperate or they put some faith on the farm boy.

 

She saw the Skywalker boy flee from Han's presence. He must have been there to ask The smuggler to stay, since he and Chewie were packing up the rewards that The Rebellion had offered, and was promised by Leia. Now, she wouldn’t be asking, nor begging, for him to stay. Jyn would just knock some sense in his head, to let him see that the Rebels also needed him.

 

Han was about to continue where he left off until he noticed her as she was approaching him. "I remember you.” He claimed, resting both of his hands on his hips. Even Chewie, the wookie, had stopped in his track to turn toward Jyn’s direction in curiosity. “What do you want? I have no business with Saw."

 

Standing just near to make a conversation, she was  a little surprised that he had no clue that Jedha was blasted, and Saw was gone. "He's dead. Empire's fault." Was her only answer, not wanting to stay on the topic.

 

"Oh. if not Saw then why are you a part of the Rebellion?"

 

Jyn ignored the question she was given. She kept glancing back to where she came, to check whether Cassian was following her, or not. "Look, You have to stay. Your reward will mean nothing if each planet that the Death Star passes by is destroyed." She said.

 

Han scoffed. "To risk my own life now? Better I have my reward and spend it for some moment than dying now." He said, turning around to proceed boarding to his own ship.

 

"Your selfishness isn't going to get you anywhere, Solo." Erso bumped the Millennium Falcon using her fist in frustration.

 

Han this time intended to ignore her. He turned around to his ship, leaving her hanging. They were about to board the ship until Jyn called him again.

 

She noticed a couple squadrons had left the base. "Do you want me to be honest? Fine then. I need your help." The brunette looked at the people walking by, hoping that Andor hasn't noticed her disappearance yet.

 

Han was still not affected but Chewie began to roar, telling Han to change mind to do what she suggested. The wookie thought she was right, that their reward would mean nothing if there was nowhere to settle and spend the money. 'T _his big furball has such a silly logic,'_ Han thought.

 

"Fine. Fine!" He groaned to Chewie before turning to Jyn again. "Just for this time." He pointed his index finger to the woman in front of him. "What else do you want?"

 

Thank the Force that wookie could see her point. She wondered how Chewie handled the smuggler's attitude on the daily basis. "I need your ship. I couldn't find one that would help as a distraction for the X-Wings to hit the target --" before she could say more, her name was being called by a familiar voice.

 

"Jyn!" _It was Cassian._

 

"-- And, I need to use it as a hideout." She pushed Solo inside the ship, the wookie followed after.

 

"Just do what I say, Solo." The brunette stated.

 

...

 

Cassian still remained with Rebellion high ranked officers, watching the radar as one by one the X-Wing Starfighters launched up to the sky. The room was rather quiet since it was really tense, and they all prayed for the best. It was a death or alive situation.

 

_However something was not right._

_Someone was missing._

 

_Jyn._

 

She wasn’t standing next to him. He scanned the room in hurry, and she was nowhere to be seen.

 

 _‘Don't tell me she is going.’_ He said to himself.

 

Cassian tried his best to jog. It was difficult to catch up with her, he was much slower than normal. His leg was still not fully recovered.

 

And it was too late. He saw her getting inside that ship with the smuggler and the wookie. He saw the ramp closing,  and by the time he reached the Millennium Falcon, the ship had just levered up to the air.

 

"¡maldición!" He cursed in Festian as he helplessly watched the ship leave.

 

"Mark that one. The Corellian Freighter. They're going to team up with the Squadrons." He ordered his subordinates through the comm, before making his way back to command room.

 

 


	10. I'll Still Watch Your Back, Jyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han shrugged and passed the headset to Jyn which made her question him with a look. "It's the guy who tried to stop you." He put it in simple terms.
> 
>  
> 
> "With this trouble you are getting me, I believe you owe me one, Sergeant." He should have made himself sound annoyed, but somehow he just couldn’t help his lips to pull into a smirk, briefly. "You better pay that."
> 
>  
> 
> A beeping sound was heard from the panel. The ship's sensors picked up that a Single TIE Fighter was hot on the Falcon tail. "I will, Captain." Jyn also had a faint smile on her lips, she couldn’t help it either. "But, right now, we have a TIE Fighter on our tail." She added, as Chewbacca left for the Gun Bay below.

**Chapter Ten – I'll** **Still Watch Your Back, Jyn**

 

"You do know she is currently under your responsibility and her indisciplinary action will be charged on you, Captain Andor?" Mon Mothma said sternly. He could also sense Draven’s glare on him, as if he was disappointed in him.

 

"I do.” He replied, swallowing thickly. “Very clear." Technically what Jyn did, wasn’t using Alliance’s resources. She went with Han’s Falcon, which was not even the Rebels’ property. She also didn’t involve other members. However he would  be the one to take the blame anyways. He just hoped whatever idea Jyn had in her mind was not stupid. If it turned out to be helpful just like on Scarif, maybe they could escape punishment for the second time.

 

_Please, just don’t mess this up, Jyn._

 

...

 

The rest of the Rebel Squadron left for the Death Star, including Skywalker’s X-Wing. The battle has started, it was getting intense.

 

_They have twenty minutes before the Death Star got in range to blast Base One._

 

Jyn stood between the seats of the wookiee and his companion, who had a headset on. She was well aware that this was another thing that would get her into trouble. Not only with Cassian, but as well as the Rebels. But, if they wanted a better chance to win this battle, they need more firepower. She was too confident that one Millennium Falcon was enough reinforcement.

 

"No.” Jyn said, acting as if she was in charge in this ship. “We don’t follow the Squadron. Take the other route. We will surprise the enemy from where they don’t expect it.”

 

Han rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Listen, kid. I’m the Captain of this ship. I take orders from one person; me.”

 

“That’s up to you, if you really want this ship get blasted into dust.”

 

And Chewie, that damn fuzzball even agreed to trust Jyn’s judgement. “Traitor.” Han scoffed at the furry co-pilot beside him. He gave sideglance to the woman afterwards. “What’s your name anyways, kid? I thought it was Kessel or something? But that guy earlier called you Jyn.”

 

 _It was Kestrel, you dumbass._ She smacked the back of Han’s head, slightly. “Don’t call me ‘kid’. Name’s Jyn.”

 

“Hey!” He protested. “What was that for? Be nice, could you? I’m doing you a favor to go to this stupid stunt.”

 

She ignored that. “We just need to blast those ships that'll try to assault the squadron." Jyn told the two, which earned multiple nods from Chewie.

 

"You really thought this through, huh?" Han asked, glancing at her for a second.

 

"Of course." Jyn answered, bluntly. Every battle tactics was kinda similar, no matter if it’s on the ground or the space. She would use her knowledge she got from Saw during her time with the Partisans.

 

The Millenium Falcon was connected with the base since the Rebels now acknowledged that they got an additional company for this battle. It was Princess Leia who took over the communication and talked to Han Solo first. She seemed a little impressed at Han’s involvement, so she then assured Han that the Falcon would get support from base. Once Princess Leia had finished, Cassian volunteered to be the one to monitor Millennium Falcon movement, and assist them what to do. From the radar he could see if there was any Imperial Starfighter nearby or not.

 

"This is Captain Andor speaking. I'll give you assistance. But first, let me speak to Sergeant Erso." He said. He decided to add a title she was given before their mission to Scarif. She wasn’t officially a Sergeant yet, hell, she wasn’t even a part of Rebel Alliance Army. However, Cassian didn’t seem to care.

 

Han shrugged and passed the headset to Jyn which made her question him with a look. "It's the guy who tried to stop you." He put it in simple terms.

 

"With this trouble you are getting me, I believe you owe me one, Sergeant." He should have made himself sound annoyed, but somehow he just couldn’t help his lips to pull into a smirk, briefly. "You better pay that."

 

A beeping sound was heard from the panel. The ship's sensors picked up that a Single TIE Fighter was hot on the Falcon tail. "I will, Captain." Jyn also had a faint smile on her lips, she couldn’t help it either. "But, right now, we have a TIE Fighter on our tail." She added, as Chewbacca left for the Gun Bay below.

 

“I can see that.” There was a pause. "I'll still watch your back, Jyn." Cassian continued, before focusing on the radar. Despite not being a skilled pilot, at least he was a good tactician. He informed Jyn and Han to not draw the TIE Fighter to the center of battle zone. "That TIE must be separated from the pack. You must eliminate it now." He noticed two dots in the radar, had suddenly turned their direction to support the lone one. "Because there are two more coming at you."

 

Without doubting, Jyn rapidly gave Han their only source of communication. "Get us away from them. Get behind it! That wookiee and I will do the rest." With that, she ran away towards the other Gun Bay of the Millennium Falcon. Since Chewbacca managed to occupy the bottom portion, she took the one above the ship. It was an advantage; to shoot the TIE fighters precisely, and a disadvantage; She was an easier target to be shot by the opponent. From where she sat, Jyn could see in distance that two more were coming their way. _Cassian was right_.

 

_Ten minutes to go._

 

"Solo, hurry!" She exclaimed through the earpiece that she used.

 

"Hold on!" He responded. It wasn't easy for Han to navigate the ship freely as the enemy ships were on attacking mode. They were forced to be in evasive mode, all he had to do was to make sure this ship was not locked in the opponent’s aim. He already put on the shield so if there was a hit, it wouldn’t cause harm for the ship. However a proton torpedo would definitely give an impact. He had to find a chance to outwit them, or they would get shot when the shield’s down.

 

TIE Fighters were really fast and good at maneuvering in the space. But still, The Falcon was faster. Normally he could easily get away from the enemies's range, it took some more time to apply this against three TIE Fighters. But worry not, finally he got the chance, so he did what Captain Andor said and did a sharp maneuver to trick the TIE's behind them. "There you go!" Han told Chewie and Jyn.

 

_Two minutes before the Death Star was ready to blast._

 

Meanwhile in the battle zone around Death Star, the X-Wing Squadrons were having trouble. They couldn't even reach the spot to shoot down the Death Star's weakness. They got the best chance earlier, but the shot missed the target. The base had to send another and another squadron to aid them. It was almost impossible to penetrate the surface of the Death Star.

 

Apparently there were three different TIE’s in formation that have been the most troublesome threats for Rebel Squadron. Two regular TIE Fighters, and a different one in the middle. It was unlike the usual types the Empire used. It was Lord Vader, the most feared Empire's fighter. They said, his name and reputation made the Death Troopers sound like nothing. He took down almost half of the Rebel Squadron who had managed to penetrate the surface.

 

But there was one pilot dared to challenge his faith. It was that boy from Tatooine, Luke Skywalker. And he didn’t have any support left as Wedge Antilles had to make a decision to pull back since his X-Wing got hit.

 

Skywalker was the closest to blast the target. This could be their last chance.

 

"Solo. You hear me?" Cassian said. "Cover Skywalker. He’s got three in his tail _."_

 

"Just a second—We’re a little busy here!" Han answered, while maneuvering the Falcon as Jyn and Chewie tried to get perfect aim to shoot down the remaining TIE’s behind them.

 

Jyn was a good fighter, both hand to hand and with a blaster. Yet, it felt different for her to shoot from a moving platform. So, it took a few shots, from here and there to actually destroy the last TIE behind them while Chewie had managed to take down the other two earlier. "Got it!" She said, and was answered with a roar from a wookiee.

 

“Nice shot!” Han, then, proceeded to do what Andor just advised him to: Cover Skywalker.

 

 _T_ _hirty seconds to go._

 

Skywalker was still on the lead to reach the target. He had Biggs and Wedge to cover him earlier, but now Biggs was gone, and Wedge needed to pull back. He also lost R2. He was on his own. He had tried to use the targeting computers, but he had a feeling it wasn't accurate. It only made him feel nervous.

 

However, once again, Skywalker heard Ben Kenobi's voice through Force Ghost, guiding him to use the Force instead. Then he made a controversial decision, he switched off the targeting computer.

 

At the base, Cassian and the others just noticed what Luke just did. One officer tried to contact him to ask if he was alright. "Turn that back on, Skywalker. Come on." Cassian muttered.

 

“What is he thinking?” Leia also wondered, and everyone couldn’t answer that. The room went silent as if everyone waiting for what about to happen. Would Luke able to hit the target or?

 

The Millennium Falcon went full speed toward the battle zone around the Death Star. Jyn had left the Gun Bay to rejoin Solo in the cockpit. In the windshield, for the first time she could see a closer look of her father’s other child. This enormous artificial moon that was made to kill people’s lives. She was sick at the sight, there was no limit how much hatred she had for the Death Star.

 

“Where’s he?” She asked Han who was concentrating to locate Skywalker. They eventually spotted Wedge Antilles' X-Wing who just pulled back from the surface. It gave them hint about where Luke’s X-Wing was.

 

“Hold on, I’m gonna fly lower to the surface.” Han stated.

 

 _The Death Star was now_ _in range to destroy Base One._

The Rebels were running out of time. _‘This is it.’_ Cassian thought. He plopped himself down to the chair, closing his eyes momentarily. The atmosphere in the command room was turning gloomy, everyone knew that now their lives would only last for a less than a minute until Yavin IV got destroyed.

 

If today would be his death, after escaping Jedha and Scarif, Cassian couldn’t deny that it would be a disappointing death. He still wished there was more time, to beat the Empire. It didn’t seem fair after their long struggles, in the end the Empire would still win. Well, this galaxy was full of unfair thing. It was the cruel place to live.

 

It might be selfish, but there was also a part of him that kind of wished if only Jyn was here by his side, just like on Scarif. Because it felt like he would die alone, even though there were a lot of people in the command room. But with Jyn, somehow it felt different. It was a shame that he wouldn’t be able to see her one last time in his or their last moment. And he felt some kind of regret for the lack of time he had with her. He acknowledged the growing connection between them, as they both gravitated toward each other since the first day they met. But time was never in their favor.

 

_Maybe.. maybe if there was still a chance, if he could get through this to live the other day, he would not be afraid to do something about this feeling._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to expand this story from 10 to 12 chapters!


	11. Your Father Would've Been So Proud of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then he finally turned his attention to her. She was still in the same spot, in the ramp of Solo’s ship. They locked their gazes, both were smiling. Jyn had the same smile like when he saved her from Krennic. It was something, and Cassian was aware that his own smile was something he never showed before.

**Chapter Eleven – Your Father Would’ve Been Proud of You**

 

“There!” Jyn shouted, locating Skywalker’s X-Wing that was chased by three Fighters. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

 

The Millennium Falcon found the perfect aim to shoot the TIE Fighters in Skywalker’s tail. They shot down  the right one in formation, which made an effect on the other two. One crashed, and Vader’s Fighter went off track and floated far away from them.

 

"He's clear to go!" Jyn exclaimed in the same time as Han cheered. Her voice in the comm was breaking the silence in the command room at Base One. This brought a glimmer of hope for everyone in this moment of desperation.

 

Han's transmission line was switched to Luke's. "You're all clear, kid. Now, let's blow this thing and go home!"

 

Their worries were being replaced by relief and joy when Luke successfully hit the target. Almost everyone in the command room cheered, but only Leia and Cassian who still remained tense.

 

"Get out of there!" Cassian spoke through comm that was connected to Millennium Falcon.

 

“On it, Captain.” Solo retorted.

 

The Death Star, the weapon that the Empire threatened for Galen Erso to build, was getting farther and farther, until she looked back. The whole structure exploded. What her father did; him giving the message to Bodhi, who passed it down to the Rebels, was not in vain. What the rest of the Rogue One crew did was paid off where Jyn saw the materials of the Planet Destroyer floating in space.

 

It was by far the most incredible scenery she had ever seen in her life. She couldn’t help to linger her gaze on it, relishing the sight as long as she could. She did smile openly at this moment, and there was a single tear of joy escaped her eyes. This would surely remain in her memory forever. She was proud that she was being a part of it. After what the Empire had done to her life since she was a child, this felt like a sweet revenge, like she had landed a fatal blow to the Empire.

 

 _For you, Papa. Now you can rest in peace_ _with Mama._

 

The pilots who survived flew back to Yavin IV, with Millennium Falcon and Luke’s  X-Wing on the lead.

 

"We did it." After a moment, Jyn regained her voice and she stated through comm to Cassian, with a light chuckle of joy escaped her lips. “Cassian, we destroyed it.”

 

Cassian exhaled in relief, eyes closing again. A bright smile colored his face. Their mission was finally completed. The heavy burden had been taken off his shoulders. It made him feel lighter, and he couldn’t put it into words.

 

His head replayed his memory about how all of this started. From when he was assigned a mission to find out about Empire’s weapon of mass destruction. At first he did it alone and Kay-Tu. Then he had Jyn and Rogue One. Some have died, and some remained. Everyone’s sacrifice was finally being paid off in the end.

 

"Yes, Jyn. We did." He replied, his voice was a bit shaky because of the burst of emotion. It was such a rare occasion for him to let his emotions overtake his expression. However, he could care less, it was a priceless moment he was having. It wouldn’t come so often.

 

...

 

“What?” Bodhi asked in disbelief. He was sitting on his bunk, a nurse had been there to keep him company during what could be their last moment.

 

But the death didn’t take them. They were still here, breathing. Yavin IV was not blown up, but the Death Star itself. What an irony.

 

Bodhi and the nurse shared a gaze in disbelief after they heard the announcement all over the base, that they won the battle, and the Death Star was destroyed into pieces. The speaker repeated the news over and over again as if to make sure everyone would not miss the update.

 

Just like how this news affected everyone, Bodhi was beaming, he released a heavy sigh in relief, smiling brightly at the nurse. “I need to see them.”

 

The nurse had the same smile for a moment before it faltered at his request. “Pardon, Mr. Rook?”

 

“C-Captain Andor and.. Jyn Erso. I need to see them. Please.” Bodhi repeated, this time more specific.

 

She stared at him, clearly hesitated if she was allowed to let patient Rook to go out from the medbay. She was sure that the doctor still didn’t give a clearance as patient Rook was still recovering. “You are not allowed to walk yet.”

 

“I won’t walk. I can use anything, like..” He took a glance around his room, his eyes spotted the hover chair. “Hover chair. I don’t mind. I need to see my friends, it doesn’t have to be long. Please.”

 

She pondered for a moment, a part of her told her to just forbid this patient’s request, but another part of her thought that maybe she could make exception. Today was special for the Rebels. She could understand why Rook wanted to see his friends so bad, especially since they were the ones who had dealt with the Death Star first in the past. “All right. But with hover chair, and never leave my sight.” She stated.

 

It was more than what Bodhi could ask for. Satisfied, he nodded. “Thanks.”

 

…

 

The Captain had exited the command room and waited in the hangar for the arrival of the heroes. Or maybe, to be specific, he was waiting to _welcome home_ certain green eyed woman.

 

One by one, all the remaining ships returned to the hangar of the Base One. Luke landed after Han's Corellian Freighter. Chewie was the first to get out, followed by Han but the smuggler halted in the doorway of the cockpit as he noticed Jyn remain still on the Co-Pilot seat. "You comin', kid?" He asked, forgetting her _threat_ to not calling her ‘kid’.

 

She slowly stood up, there was some part of her that was still not believing that their fight was over with the Death Star. In her life, usually the reality always the bitter one, never she experienced a delighting one. "Yeah, yeah. Don't you have other friends to annoy?" She replied, gesturing Han to go first.

 

"Glad you reminded me." With that, he sprinted down the ramp. He saw Leia and Luke already there, talking with big smile on their faces. Chewie stood next to Han, and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s not make the Princess wait for us any longer, Chewie.” With that the smuggler and the wookiee joined Luke and Leia.

 

The atmosphere around the base had became cheerful. All the remaining pilots who had returned were being greeted. Everyone had smile on their faces. Yavin IV never felt so lively like this before. Even though they knew the war still going on and there was a lot of job to do to beat the Empire, there was nothing wrong to celebrate a big win in a battle.

 

“Cassian!” Bodhi called out. He was in a hover chair, the same nurse was keeping eye on him.

 

Hearing his name being called, he turned his head to the source of the voice and found Bodhi there.

 

“So-Sorry! I meant, Captain Andor!” Bodhi corrected himself. He was not sure if Cassian would allow him to use first names yet.

 

The smile returned to Cassian’s face. He made his way to Bodhi and shook Bodhi’s hand in friendly manner. “No need to be all formal.  I won’t shoot you if you call my name.” He added a little humor in response, thanks to his mood.

 

“Had to make sure.” Bodhi said breathily. He scanned the place, enjoying the atmosphere. It made him feel somewhat peace. He couldn’t help to take a moment to remember Galen. If it wasn’t because of him, Bodhi would never reach this point, his life would feel meaningless, the Rebels would never have hope, and the Empire would cause more death and more fear in the galaxy.  He promised he would never forget what Erso had given him; hope and a better path.

 

_For you, Galen._

 

 “Where’s Jyn?”

 

“She went to the battle with the smuggler over there. She should be around.” Cassian answered, his eyes started to search for her. It was quite difficult as there were too many people around the hangar.

 

But eventually he _found_ her. She was standing on the ramp of Millennium Falcon, might be looking for familiar face. “There she is.” Cassian stated, and Bodhi’s eyes turned toward the said direction.

 

“I’m gonna see her. You coming?”

 

“You go first. I’ll catch up later.” Bodhi assured.

 

Cassian didn’t waste another second as he started to make his way toward the Millennium Falcon.  In his track, he took time to stop and congratulated Skywalker and Solo for their contribution. That kid from Tatooine was really special, despite being new in this war. Cassian admitted that he had a lot of respect toward Skywalker already. And then Han Solo, despite the fact that he was a smuggler, that guy had proven his worth, even though it was Jyn who had _forced_ the smuggler to do as she said. Cassian also didn’t miss to give some credit to the wookiee, that _creature_ was unfriendly, he got irritated and roared when Cassian just patted him.

 

Jyn had noticed Cassian’s presence. She also watched as the Captain greeted, and congratulated, both Luke and Han, and then Chewie. But, for some reasons, the wookiee disliked him, which caused Jyn to chuckle slightly in amusement.

 

But then he finally turned his attention to her. She was still in the same spot, in the ramp of Solo’s ship. They locked their gazes, both were smiling. Jyn had the same smile like when he saved her from Krennic. It was _something_ , and Cassian was aware that his own smile was something he never showed before.

 

This time he didn't hold back. He didn’t need to think about it as he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her into a warm tight embrace.

 

She stood still for a second. It surprised her when he enveloped her with his arms, giving her a warm indescribable feeling. It took her a moment to process, before her arms eventually did the same thing. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her smile didn’t falter, it remained bright. Her eyes closed, and she inhaled his scent which somehow gave an effect to soothe her even more. _It feels like Home._

 

"They may not say it, But I guess Chewie and Han would wanna thank you for helping us out." Jyn muttered against his jacket.

 

“I don’t think so. That wookiee looked like he was ready to tear my limbs apart.” He replied.

 

She chuckled again at that. “If it’s true, I promise I won’t let that happen.”

 

“I know.” He said, pulling away slightly so he could look at her face. She met his eyes, and once again they just gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. Yet  it didn’t feel awkward at all. The hangar was crowded, mixed with cheers and happy noises, but to them, the surroundings were like quiet in peaceful way. as if now only him and her around, no one else, like they were in their own world.

 

“Your father would have been so proud of you, Jyn.” He meant it.

 

All the troubles that loomed around the galaxy would subside for Empire’s biggest weapon was just destroyed by the Rebellion. Happiness wasn't the only thing that Jyn felt. It was more than that. She was surprised and thankful at what Cassian just said about her father.  "This is for everyone." She added, as she pushed herself back slightly from his warm embrace, but still had her arms around him.

 

_Her mother. Chirrut. Baze. Kay-Tu. The fallen Rogue One members. And everyone who was the victim of Empire._

 

But then she remembered that she missed including something to that list. "Including your family." She said in a voice almost like a whisper.

 

"Yeah." His smile was more genuine and his gaze softened after those words that came out from her lips. Never did he expect she would think about his family. He never even talked about them to her or anyone. He was touched. It doubled or tripled certain urge he had for her. So then, without planning, without even thinking the consequences, Cassian leaned his face down to close the space between their face. He kissed her.

 

She had a genuine smile on her lips before he did the unexpected; his lips on hers. His lips were chapped but they were so gentle with hers. It sent shiver through her spine, her mind had stopped working, her heart was beating uncontrollably, and there was warm nice feeling on her stomach. She kissed back.

 

They were both in utter bliss, now it was clear that their feelings were mutual. She was returning the kiss as gentle as he was. Their eyes shut close, letting their sense to savor their first blissful kiss. It was slow and soft, nothing to rush. As if they had been secretly longing for this moment to happen.

 

They didn't notice that Han, Luke, Leia, Bodhi, and some of the pilots were sneaking glances at their way. Bodhi had a satisfied smile on his face as if saying _‘it’s about time.’_. Luke had to force himself to look away, getting uncomfortable with this public display of affection scene. Leia was smiling. And Solo? The smuggler was about to interrupt, but was quickly discouraged by the Princess with a slap on the arm.

 

The kiss finally ended, their lips parted but kept their foreheads pressed together. Cassian reopened his brown eyes to catch her green ones already gazing up. It was just then, that she noticed, how his eyes were appeasing. They also shared some kind of bashful grin to each other. _What took us so long?_

 

If someone would have said that, in her future, she would find a person that was capable of adapting with her attitude, someone who cared about her and would stick with her, Jyn would have scoffed and forget that certain conversation like it never happened. Yet, if that happened, what that person said was true.

 

It was true, that people change. It just depended on how they do it, and its' conclusion. And, to her guess, they both changed. For her, Cassian wasn't just a friend, maybe he was her home.

 

That moment between her and Cassian was unexpected, but wonderful. Feelings were caged in the past, but the two just learned to let them go. It was much easier when they found the right person.

 

Still, no words were exchanged; those weren’t needed for their looks already sent a message to each other. But, of course, every moment had to be interrupted by someone. They both could vaguely hear Han having arguments with Leia, offering his opinion about Andor and Erso.

 

"Keep it down, Han!" Leia said. "Just, leave them be."

 

"They're standing on my ship.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY. KISSED.
> 
> I include Leia as Rebel Captain shipper, just like Bodhi.
> 
> Han, forever, will never forget those two make out in his kriffing ship xD


	12. Have You Decided Where To Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they all reached the end of the aisle, stood the Princess in the middle. They could see other Rebel leaders like Draven and Dodonna were standing behing Leia. Mothma was nowhere to be seen, as she had an important agenda somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> Each of them were given a token; Medals, for their bravery, contribution, and sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more like the Epilogue. It's shorter than the last few chapters. Happy reading!

**Chapter Twelve – Have You Decided** **Where to Go?**

 

This ceremony was pointless.  It wasn’t necessary to celebrate or call it as a ceremony to honor such small amount of group’s contribution while the war was still going on. Yes, maybe their achievement was the impossible one. It might have made some difference, but still, it didn’t feel right to celebrate this far. There were other soldiers fought harder out there who could deserve this at well, and there were a lot of friends died because of this achievement.

 

That was what Cassian and Jyn thought.

 

They had tried their way to refuse to attend the ceremony, but Princess Organa insisted. When Jyn thought she was the most stubborn being in this galaxy, she was wrong. Leia made them sure they would attend, they had no chance to say no.

 

She also offered to lend Jyn some formal attire, similar to the one she would plan to wear for that ceremony. But for Force’s sake,   _No_. The last time Jyn wore a feminine dress was when she was a toddler and her family still lived at Coruscant. Thankfully, for this one, Leia went easy on her. She let Jyn choose some kind of Rebel Alliance uniform instead. Even though Jyn was not officially a part of the Rebels, but she was fine with it. She couldn’t ask for more. _At least no dress._

On the contrary, Bodhi seemed taking it somewhat nicer. He was nervous, definitely, but deep down he was happy that he finally found place where he belonged and appreciated. Living as Empire Cargo pilot never gave such a pleasant memory. With the Rebels, even though he wasn’t a part of them, yet his service was recognized and to be honored. It made him feel somehow special, and just that he was sure he didn’t have any hesitation to join the Rebels officially once the medbay released him.

 

Today, he was already enlisted, as a part of Alliance. Bodhi never felt this proud to show himself with the uniform he wore. No more Empire symbol, but the Rebel Alliance.

 

The three of them had arrived outside of the designated hall for the ceremony, all in uniform. It was just only ten minutes before the ceremony started. Bodhi and Jyn would definitely not on time if not because of Cassian who kept admonishing them to be present. Bodhi was fine with it, in fact he was accustomed with time discipline, but Jyn was otherwise. She had been living on her own rules for so long, so this kind of time discipline shit was rather irritating to her.

 

“This is bullshit. We haven’t won the war, yet, we already run a ceremony to honor just one win.” Jyn commented, she was pacing back and forth.

 

“Maybe this will work to boost morale to the others.” Cassian replied with a shrug.

 

“Not everyday we destroyed a Death Star.” Bodhi added, receiving a glare from Jyn. Oh _kriff_ , he didn’t mean to say that. Knowing how much Death Star affected Jyn’s life and family, surely he shouldn’t have made a statement as if destroying it like some prized achievement you boasted about, like it was something cool and fun. Even though that wasn’t what Bodhi meant.  “I mean--”

 

A typical wookiee roar echoed the hallway, it turned the trio’s attention to the other company who had just joined them. Bodhi inwardly thanked that wookiee for _saving his life_.

 

“Look. There’s the lovebirds, and-“ Han said, trailing off as he actually forgot Bodhi’s name.

 

Luke nudged the smuggler. “Bodhi Rook.” He finished it for Han. Luke was on the contrary, he had gotten acquainted with Bodhi when Bodhi enlisted. They were both pilots, and they easily got along.

 

Now Jyn had her glare diverted to Han Solo. _What the hell with that label Han gave her and Cassian?_ She thought. Well, yes, maybe her and Cassian weren’t just friends anymore, it surely changed the things between them. Howevr they both hadn’t named it with something like lovers or relationship yet. They both were inexperienced at this, still new. And it was like their silent agreement that they wanted to discover it step by step.

 

While Jyn was open to show her irritated expression, Cassian was too good at this, that what he displayed was his neutral spy mask. Even though the word Han said, had made him cringe inwardly.

 

Soon a young officer approached them. They were told the ceremony was about to start, the six of them would need to enter the hall now; with Rogue One survivors on the lead, followed by Han, Luke, and Chewbacca after.

 

A minute passed, they were walking down the aisle between the Rebels who had lined up in each side, then towards where the Princess was standing.

 

Walking down the pathway was easy enough for Jyn. What bothered her was the attention that they were giving to her. It only made her feel uncomfortable, this was something she wasn’t used to. She had been living through years to stay out of attention, now all eyes on her. A voice in her head, her basic instinct, told her to run or hide.

 

But no, not now. She could do this. She kept her chin up, hiding her insecurity behind her façade as she walked with power on each of her steps.  She distracted herself with imagining the deceased Rogue One members walking down with them; Kay-Tu asking multiple questions or stating his calculation to Cassian, while Chirrut and Baze would just walk silently with their chins up. She smiled slightly at the thought.

 

 “Do you think Chirrut, Baze, and the others are watching us from above?” Cassian whispered that only Jyn could hear. It was as if he could read what was inside her head.

 

“I do. They’re with us.” She replied, with a fleeting smile. She tried to convince herself that what she said was true. Maybe her Papa and Mama also present. The thought pleased her somehow.

 

When they all reached the end of the aisle, stood the Princess in the middle. They could see other Rebel leaders like Draven and Dodonna were standing behind Leia. Mothma was nowhere to be seen, as she had an important agenda somewhere.

 

Each of them were given a token; Medals, for their bravery, contribution, and sacrifice.

 

 

For years working with the Rebellion, it was the first time Cassian had achieved something really significant for the Rebellion. Despite his disagreement with the ceremony, he was still proud of what him, Jyn and the rest of Rogue One had done. The time they spent, every sweat and blood they dropped, they weren't for nothing. They made the change. They chose to act while the Rebellion were in the brink of choosing surrender. Their sacrifices being paid off with the result that the Death Star no longer existed. They lit up the fire to the whole Rebellion and brought hope.

 

He bowed his head to allow Leia to put the medal on him, then it was Jyn’s turn. Even though her posture was somewhat stiff, she still had a small smile on her face when her medal was given. The medal was rested just in front of the Kyber crystal necklace that she had worn throughout her years.

 

When it was Bodhi’s turn, he was fidgeting, and shaking slightly. He looked like he was ready to pass out. But in the end he managed to handle himself, which was good, because he would embarrass himself if he all of a sudden fainted.

 

After Leia got to Bodhi, next stop was Han. Of course it wasn't Han Solo if that guy could behave. At this formal ceremony, he even managed to attempt to flirt by giving a subtle wink at the Princess. Yet, surprisingly Leia took it nicer this time, she couldn’t conceal it as she smiled at him in return.

 

Once every _hero_ was given the medal, the six of them stood, side by side, facing the crowd.

 

At this moment, Cassian didn't hesitate as his hand moved to reach Jyn’s gloved hand. She took it, and even intertwining their fingers together. Together, they could go through against all odds.

 

“You’re free now, Jyn.  Have you decided where to go?” He shifted his gaze to her. She had already looked at him. He couldn’t help wishing that she would stay, just like Bodhi, and especially after they had _something_ between them. However he wouldn’t blame her either if she chose to leave. He would understand, even though the thought of her no longer around him would cause ache to his heart.

 

_As long as she could be happy._

 

“I won’t go anywhere, Cassian. _I’m home_.” Was her answer.

 

She had decided to stay. There was no need to run anymore. If she asked herself, she was sure she was so tired of living without stability, to live always on the run. She once thought it was for the best, only thought about her own well being not care about what happened to the others. But she figured out she was wrong. She had to act, if she wanted her freedom, then she had to fight for it not run. And she wouldn’t be alone anymore. She had friends, and _Cassian_.

 

Cassian couldn’t mask his emotions and relief. His face lit up, and Jyn also noticed his eyes were shining with hope. She felt him squeeze her hand gently as he nodded.

 

“All the way, remember?” Jyn continued, now she was grinning.

 

* * *

 

 

Whatever happened at that time, was only the beginning.

 

Turning onto the next, was their new chapter.

 

The enraged Empire would come for them, in full power, more ruthless than ever. They wouldn’t stop until the Rebel Alliance were annihilated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the end this story.  
> Thank you for everyone who has been following this story from the start! I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you for the nice and encouraging comments, and also the kudos! 
> 
>  
> 
> Psst..  
> Don't worry, it's just Part One. I'm working on continuing with Part Two.

**Author's Note:**

> This is planned to be a series, following the original trilogy. For this Part, will take place post-Rogue One until the end of A New Hope.
> 
> If you want to say hi, this is our twitter account @velosennator and @marvel_maximoff :)


End file.
